¿Quienes somos?
by liluel azul
Summary: Tras una luz cegadora envuelta en gritos, Hyoga despierta en un hospital sin recordar quien es. Aquella luz se llevo su pasado y también a la orden de Atena. El fallo de los dioses ha caído, sin que los caballeros puedan recordar el por qué. HYOGA, SEIYA, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki tendrán que hacer frente al destino adverso./ cap 4 Seiya piensa en Saori e Ikki y Shun aparecen por fin.
1. Despertar

_**Advertencia: Este fic es para mayores de 18 años.**_

_**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Este fic es un homenaje a los personajes que llenaron de emoción mis ratos frente al televisor.**_

_**Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki**_

_**Son los que le dan alas a mi imaginación, para mi son lo mejor que Kurumada creó.**_

_**¡Arriba caballeros de bronce! **_

_**¡Que sus cosmos ardan al infinito! **_

_**¡Larga vida a los caballeros de Atena!**_

_**¡SantaManiaCaballeresca!**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**¿Quiénes somos?**

**Capítulo 1: Amnesia**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Despertar**

Una intensa luz lo ciega. Alguien sujeta su mano.

-¡NO ME SUELTES!- le grita.

Se sujeta con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquella intensa luz se hace aun más brillante. Le es imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Una extraña energía lo envuelve, como si estuviera atrapado en una corriente de agua.

-¡NO ME SUELTES!

Aquella voluntad insiste en separarlos, luchan hasta el último aliento pero terminan vencidos. Las manos se sueltan y son arrastrados a lugares distantes.

Los gritos de desesperación por parte de ambos llenan el ambiente. Abre sus ojos a la hiriente luz en un esfuerzo por encontrarlo pero es inútil. Ya ha sido llevado muy lejos.

De pronto la luz se apaga y está en la completa oscuridad.

Siente que cae.

Oscuridad…frío…mucho frío…soledad.

_-Descansa en paz caballero de Atena_

Oscuridad…silencio…soledad.

Siente dolor.

Un indescriptible dolor.

Le duele la cabeza, un zumbido proveniente de ella lo atosiga. Todo le duele.

Con dificultad abre los ojos, se mueve pero por más que intenta no logra enderezarse. Al despejarse los sentidos se da cuenta que esta cubierto de cables y sondas.

Una voz de alerta. Una enfermera, que se a dado cuenta que ha recobrado el conocimiento rápidamente llama a los doctores, los cuales acuden a tropel.

Confundido trata de entender la situación. Los galenos lo interrogan pero el no es capaz de contestar nada. Empieza a sentir miedo. Cada pregunta sin respuesta es una punzada para su alma.

Y le duele tanto la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Los interroga.

Las voces de los doctores le suenan distorsionadas y lejanas. La cabeza le taladra. Casi no puede concentrarse. Sólo pesca algunas palabras, que esta en un hospital en Rusia, en el área de pacientes en coma, que lleva más de cinco meses allí.

El dolor de cabeza es demasiado intenso. Se lleva las manos a ella mientras se encoge en posición fetal.

Alguien le inyecta un sedante. Es conducido a otra habitación con el fin de hacerle más estudios. Mientras lo preparan para sacarle una tomografía, el narcótico lo empieza a dormir.

_-¡HYOGA! ¡NO ME SUELTES! _

Es lo último que escucha. Una voz desesperada que le grita desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Un nuevo hogar**

Con temor un joven de rubios cabellos sigue a la hermana Marie que lo guía dentro de un hospicio mostrándole todo el lugar. Aquí vivirá. Mientras la sigue y escucha atentamente las reglas, la cabeza le duele un poco. Tiene la impresión de haber vivido algo como esto. Entre sus brazos lleva una bolsa de plástico con todas sus pertenencias que son sólo una muda de ropa. En su pecho cuelga un rosario cuya cruz es dorada.

La religiosa lo deja en una habitación diminuta. En cuanto se encuentra solo, el joven se sube a la cama y abraza sus rodillas. Cuando suena la campana para avisar que la comida esta servida todo mundo sale menos él. Una hora más tarde la monja que lo recibió le lleva algo de comer.

-¿No estas de humor?- Le pregunta.- Por ser nuevo te dejare comer aquí pero mañana tendrás que seguir todas las reglas.

El joven la mira, sus ojos están llenos de miedo y tristeza. La hermana Marie le brinda una sonrisa tratando de confortarlo.

-Anda, come. –Y de nueva cuenta lo deja solo.

La monja volvía a sus deberes cuando se topa con la mirada regañona de la madre superiora Camila y la sonrisa del padre Abraham.

-Tan pronto y ya lo andas consintiendo.- La regaña la superiora.- Debe de obedecer las reglas. Sólo se come en el comedor y la hora de la comida. Ya hemos sido bastantes condescendientes al otorgarle un cuarto sólo para él.

-Perdóneme, es que se ve tan asustado. Me parece un niño perdido.

-Y lo es.- Dice el padre.- No la regañe madre superiora que él es un caso especial. Deje que lo consienta. Pues como la hermana dice es un niño perdido.

-Pues es un niño bastante grandecito. Como que varias de las novicias están reconsiderando el ordenarse y otras tantas monjas se arrepienten de haberlo hecho.

El padre deja escapar una sonora risa por el comentario de la madre. –No se preocupe que dudo que él este de humor para perseguir novicias.

-Yo no lo dije por él. Cuando lo vi me encomendé a todos los santos voy a tener que protegerlo de todas las mujeres que hay aquí.

-Tiene razón.- Dice la hermana Marie.- Por que aparte de atractivo, con esa carita de desamparado roba suspiros a cualquiera. –Ante esas palabras la observan la madre enfadada; el padre divertido. –¿Qué? soy monja no ciega.

-Ya ve lo que le digo. No se si hicimos bien en recibirlo.

-Él no tiene la culpa, además, ¿quién más iba a recibirlo? Hyoga tiene amnesia. Es natural que este deprimido, asustado y confundido. Su vida ha desaparecido, depende totalmente de la caridad de los extraños.

-¿Sufre de amnesia? Pero ¿entonces él no sabe quien es?

-Sus recuerdos no llegan más allá de los 8 años. Por eso sabe que se llama Hyoga.

-¿Qué no tiene familia?

-Nunca conoció a su padre, su madre murió en un accidente y después estuvo en un orfanato. Todo después de eso esta borrado. No se sabe que le paso, lo encontraron herido e inconsciente en la nieve. Sufría de hipotermia severa y los doctores consideran que es un milagro que este con vida por que a decir verdad estuvo en coma varios meses.

-Pobrecito.- Dice la monja.

-Por algo nos lo mando el señor. Después de todo lo cuidaremos con mucho amor. Como a todos los demás.- Dijo la madre superiora.

En efecto este sitio es un albergue para personas sin hogar, enfermos, ancianos, pobres, niños abandonados. Todas esas almas encontraron refugio bajo el amparo y protección de los religiosos y voluntarios que se encargan del lugar.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Sueños: Fragmentos de imágenes**

_Las nubes pasan veloces._

_No. Es él, quien se mueve. Está en vehiculo que se mueve. Está sentado en el asiento posterior. Se talla los ojos con sus pequeñas manos. Se había quedado dormido. Hay dos hombres vestidos de negro, sentados en los asientos de en frente, el chofer y junto a él se encuentra un hombre calvo. El niño bosteza aburrido, contempla el cielo a través de la ventana y nuevamente vuelve a quedarse dormido. _

_Todo esta borroso. Hay niños corriendo tras un balón de fútbol. Un niño castaño. Muchos niños más._

_Luego nieve. Mucha nieve y frío. Un hombre de larga cabellera que le da la espalda. _

_Sabor a manzana y naranja. Risas._

_Una luz cegadora. Gritos, gritos agónicos. Alguien grita con todas sus fuerzas su nombre. Lo llama desesperado. No quiere perderlo._

_-¡NO ME SUELTES! … ¡HYOGA! … ¡HYOGA! … **¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ! ! ! ! ! !** _

El despertar. Con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Y el rubio se angustia por las voces que escuchó en sueños.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Sólo podemos quererlo mucho**

Sentado en un rincón del patio, abrazando sus rodillas se encuentra un desmemoriado joven rubio. Con mirada siempre triste y distante. Está demasiado deprimido y abatido. Tanto que a todos les parece un pajarillo herido.

Las monjas van y vienen atareadas en sus faenas diarias, hay enfermos que atender, comida que hacer. Cuando pasan cerca de Hyoga no pueden evitar detenerse a acariciarle el cabello, antes de volver a sus labores.

Todos van y vienen a su alrededor, monjas, sacerdotes, doctores, voluntarios. El lugar es muy bullicioso y acogedor. Pese al frío de Rusia, dentro del asilo siempre hay un poco de calor. Aun en el patio. Tal vez por la cantidad de gente que se mueve.

Los religiosos cubren de mimos a Hyoga, pues el chico siempre se siente mal, el dolor de cabeza no lo deja descansar. Pero también se debe a los estudios que le han hecho, pues físicamente no tiene nada. No hay lesión cerebral que explique su amnesia, ni el dolor. Alguien supuso que tal vez el chico este somatizando un evento traumático, que todo es psicológico. Lo encontraron en la nieve, sumamente golpeado y con huesos rotos. Eso no fue lo único que apareció en sus radiografías. Pues estas mostraban que muchas veces había sido herido, tal vez golpeado con saña. Heridas de tiempo atrás que sanaron y dejaron marcas en sus huesos. También tiene muchas cicatrices en la espalada.

Por eso creen que su amnesia se debe a que no quiere recordar. El dolor de cabeza es un esfuerzo desesperado del inconsciente por mantener esos recuerdos ocultos.

De pronto un grito, una voz que da la alarma. Hyoga se ha desplomado, el dolor de cabeza es tal que se lleva las manos a ella. La gente se arremolina a su alrededor, otra vez está teniendo un episodio. A veces estos son tan fuertes que ha llegado a vomitar y a perder el conocimiento.

El chico no es consiente de que lo cargan para llevarlo a su habitación. En su cabeza todo se nubla y sólo oye gritos desesperados y de dolor. Gritos que le angustian pues son un eco de su último recuerdo, voces agónicas que su cabeza no recuerda pero que el corazón sabe que le son importantes pues se le clavan como alfileres.

Le hacen beber un té y luego lo meten a la cama, lo arropan con mucho cuidado y se quedan con el esperando que pronto se quede dormido como generalmente sucede. Conforme los gritos de su mente se callan, el rubio se va dando cuenta de los cuidados, los ojos se cierran pues los parpados se sienten pesados. Aun así salen lagrimas.

-¿Volviste a escuchar los gritos? –Le pregunta la hermana Marie.

-…Sí…- contesta en un susurro.

-Ya paso…trata de dormir. Te prometo que aquí todos te vamos a cuidar.

Ante todo por lo que esta pasando el joven, lo único que pueden hacer las monjas es quererlo mucho.

Y mientras se va quedando dormido Hyoga da gracias de que alguien lo cuida.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Sueños: Manzanas y cítricos**

_Un aroma placentero … está envuelto por un perfume de paz. _

_Esto es tan agradable … es calido … y el aroma … instintivamente se acomoda, extiende los brazos para rodearlo, hunde el rostro en ese perfume que le resulta adictivo y siente que lo abrazan con mucha delicadeza. _

_Mucha luz, demasiada, no le permite ver con claridad._

_Ventanas por las cuales entra la luz. Nubes pasando. Y risas, como ríen. ¿Está en un autobús? Descansa en el pecho de alguien. Huele delicioso, a sudor y cítricos, realmente le resulta embriagador. Y es tan suavecito, tan cómodo. _

_Una discusión acalorada y muchas risas. Discusión de asiento a asiento. Hyoga por estar en el regazo no puede ver su rostro. En los asientos junto a ellos se encuentran los dos con los que está discutiendo la persona que lo tiene abrazado. Pero la luz de la ventana tras ellos no le permite verlos bien._

_-Me los acabe todos. Me los acabe todos. –Festeja uno._

_-Malvado, sabes que me encantan los Takoyakis. –Dice el que lo tiene en brazos y lo estruja. Adiós a la comodidad._

_-¿Acaso nos diste chocolate? ¿No verdad? Tú y Hyoga se los comieron todos y no nos dieron._

_-Es diferente.- Alega enderezándose y pasando el brazo alrededor del cuello de Hyoga. Ahorcándolo sin darse cuenta._

_-¿En que? ¿Tú puedes ser tacaño con tus chocolates y nosotros no podemos ser díscolos con los takoyaquis? _

_-Sí, sí puedo. Porque yo no anduve presumiendo los chocolates como ustedes sus Takoyaquis.- Refuta aquel que trae al rubio entre sus brazos, como si fuera de trapo._

_-La maldad máxima.- Dice un chico pegado a la ventana. Su pelo es muy largo. – Todavía nos quedan takoyaquis. _

_-No puedo creer que sean tan crueles. –Hyoga es azotado contra el asiento, aquel chico quiere pasar encima de él. –¡Se los comieron frente a mi! ¡No puedo creer tanta maldad! –Se escuchan las risas de los otros.- Pues que les aprovechen sus takoyaquis.- Dice nada enterado que esta aplastando a Hyoga. _

_-Mira que sabían muy ricos._

_-Los más deliciosos que he probado._

_-¡Ojala que se indigesten!_

_-¡Y que tus chocolates te saquen barros! _

_-Para que lo sepan, a mi también me queda comida. Tengo una manzana cubierta de caramelo y no les voy a dar. _

_-Nosotros también traemos manzanas. –contestan. _

_-Ya me hartaron, par de montoneros. Que destino tan cruel vine a sufrir con ustedes._

_-Pues sabes que, le damos gracias a la vida por no reencarnar como tu pato de peluche. _

_-Yo no se como te aguanta._

_-¿Aguanta? … _

_- Pues no es nada ligerito.- Contesta el rubio.- No debo dejar que mi niño coma tanto chocolate, lo vuelve demasiado hiperactivo._

_-¡Por Atena! –Se acaba de dar cuenta que está encima de un aplastado y zarandeado rubio. -¡HYOGA! _

_De nueva cuenta es jalado hacia el regazo. Aquel lo abraza con fuerza, sus verdes cabellos le pican la nariz. _

_-Perdón, perdón, perdón. – Y no se da cuenta que Hyoga necesita respirar, lo esta aplastando otra vez en la fuerza de su abrazo. Afortunadamente la euforia le pasa rápido. -¿Quieres manzana? La compre especialmente para ti. Se que te fascinan. _

_Se acomodan en el asiento, aquel se recarga en la ventana y lo jala hacia si. Hyoga se gira para acomodarse mejor. El otro lo rodea con sus brazos. _

_Y aquella manzana pasa frente a él, mientras le quitan la envoltura. Su dulce sabor y el aroma de cítricos que despide aquel muchacho es lo último que siente antes de que una poderosa luz lo ciegue y que el agudo dolor de cabeza lo invada. _

_Escucha gritos agónicos. _

Es demasiado el dolor. Tanto que grita

-A la cuenta de tres despiertas Hyoga. 1,2,3

Su respiración es agitada, se siente fatal y el doctor toma sus signos vitales. Está en el consultorio del psicólogo. Otra vez tuvo una sesión de terapia de hipnosis que termino igual que las otras, cada vez que intentan acceder a los recuerdos bloqueados sufre un fuerte ataque de dolor. Pero al menos esta vez tuvo una visión hermosa.

-Tranquilo. – le susurra el padre mientras con delicadeza le seca las lagrimas. El pobre chico está temblando y suda frío.

-Descansa Hyoga. –Le dice el doctor. – Te traeremos un café.

Ambos hombres salen para darle tiempo de recuperarse y para hablar.

-Definitivamente el dolor es psicológico, cada vez que se cuestiona por el pasado aparece el dolor como una barrera que le impide pensar.

-Nosotros suponemos que vio algo tan horrible que no quiere recordar.

-Es una posibilidad. Quise llevarlo a un momento donde se sintiera seguro y feliz, un sitio cómodo que quisiera explorar, con personas que ame, pero el dolor lo invadió con más fuerza. Hasta le bajo la presión. Fue como si algo muy adentro de él no los quisiera recordar. Como sea, está va a ser la última sesión.

-¿La última?

-No creo que sea bueno abrir la caja de Pandora, si realmente le sucedió algo tan traumático que el mismo ha bloqueado sus recuerdos, hacerlo enfrentarlo podría llevarlo a la locura y por otro lado, su organismo no soporta las sesiones. Su pulso se altera demasiado, se pone muy mal. –Dice mientras le agrega bastante azúcar al café. –Dejemos pasar el tiempo y veamos que pasa. Que se estabilice emocionalmente. Se que les preocupa la profunda depresión que padece. Pero es normal considerando la situación y no siento que necesite medicamentos. Manténgalo ocupado, que no tenga tiempo de pensar en el pasado, para que las migrañas disminuyan.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Voces en la oscuridad**

_-¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO?_

_-¡HYOGA! ¡NO ME SUELTES!_

_-¡HERMANO!_

_-¡HYOGA! ¡HYOGA! **¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ! ! ! ! ! **_

El joven rubio se despierta alterado. El corazón late como mil latidos por segundo. Le cuesta trabajo respirar. Suda frío. Esas voces, esos gritos desesperados. Las lagrimas acuden a sus ojos y se maldice por haberse soltado.

Sólo hay gritos, no puede ver nada. La luz es demasiado brillante, alguien estaba con el, lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas desesperado para que no se lo arrebataran. Y Hyoga llora todas las mañanas por que se soltó. Por que escucha esa voz llamándolo con todas sus fuerzas, opacando todas las demás voces. Incluso la suya propia que también lo llama a gritos cuando esa fuerza se lo lleva en contra de su voluntad.

La cabeza le empieza a doler. Cada mañana cuando se interroga sobre ¿quién es? ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿quién es el que no lo quería soltar? La migraña lo ataca de tal forma que siente que la cabeza se le parte. Es tal el dolor que se retuerce entre las mantas. Ha llegado a creer que es un castigo de algún dios vengativo. El dolor lo obliga a negarse la búsqueda del pasado. Lo obliga a pensar en el presente y en el futuro, sólo así se calma. Así pues, Hyoga se dice mentalmente todas las actividades que tiene que hacer durante el día. El dolor pasa y el joven rubio se levanta al escuchar las campanadas. Da gracias al dios misericordioso que lo trajo aquí. Sea como sea, tiene techo, comida y sobre todo, personas compasivas que cuidan de él. Rápidamente se asea, se arregla, se pone el traje negro de seminarista y acude a preparar todo para la misa.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Un ángel perdido**

Un chico de tristes ojos azules va siguiendo al padre por las callejuelas del poblado. Se ha vuelto habitual que lo acompañe a todos lados; por lo que ya es popular. Es difícil no quererlo, el rubio es bastante retraído y temeroso, pero es tan bello que ese carácter sólo hace que lo quieran más.

Entran al mercado y se detienen a comprar algunas cosas.

-Padre ¿cómo pudo hacernos esto?- Le reclama una señora ya mayor y dependienta de la tienda.

-¿Hacer que?- Pregunta preocupado el padre.

-Le cortó el cabello a Hyoga.

En efecto el chico ahora trae el cabello corto.

-Lo perdonó sólo por que se ve muy guapo.

-Menos mal, pensé que me ibas a linchar.

Con una gran sonrisa aquella mujer le entrega el paquete de compras a Hyoga y algo más.

-Espera Hyoga, aquí hay unos dulces que tienen tu nombre.

-Gracias.- Contesta tímidamente el chico, habla tan quedo que apenas sí se oye.

De ahí el padre sigue su camino hasta llegar a una vecindad.

-Padre ¿cómo pudo hacernos esto? –Expresa el joven portero al verlos llegar.

-¿Te refieres al corte de pelo de Hyoga?

-Está viendo la jauría de mujeres que suspiran por él, y usted le corta el cabello para que se vea todavía más lindo. Uno de estos días se lo van a robar.

-Pobre de la que lo intente, se tendría que enfrentar a la furia de la hermana Marie y a la dragona de la madre Camila.

-Eso es cierto.- Dice entre risas.- Padre Abraham ¿vino a ver al señor Nicolai?

-Sí … -el padre voltea a hablar con Hyoga.- Espérame aquí, voy a confesar así que no se cuanto me tarde. ¿Te lo puedo encargar, Ivan?

-Claro padre.

Momentos después, tras terminar sus deberes cristianos, el padre Abraham sale y contempla al chico rubio que está sentado en las escaleras, bajo la supervisora mirada de Iván. Junto a Hyoga hay una niña que le está leyendo un cuento con dificultad. La pequeña se traba mucho con las palabras largas.

El padre sabe que frente a sus ojos se está obrando un milagro. Le parece que Hyoga es un ángel caído del cielo. Tardo en darse cuenta de este fenómeno. La gente quiere al muchacho, es algo más que la simple simpatía que les despierta por lo desamparado que luce. Pues aun la gente más huraña le sonríe. Es como si escucharan una voz en sus cabezas que le pide que lo protejan.

Como si fuera una necesidad imperiosa.

Esto va más allá de la caridad que las personas siempre muestran, es algo mágico. Lugar al que entra con él, lugar que se llena de paz. Todos reaccionan a su presencia y a sus necesidades. Si están discutiendo se calman para no asustarlo, si están charlando lo unen a la platica aunque este no diga nada, si sienten que hay algún peligro de inmediato lo ponen bajo resguardo, si sucediera algo y ya no pudiera quedarse en el hospicio varios lo recibirían con gusto en sus casas.

-Gracias por cuidarlo Iván.

-Descuide padre.

-¿Ya se lo va a llevar?- Chilla la niña.

-Tiene que volver a casa.- Le explica Iván.- Vamos despídete.

La niña no quiere, está a punto de hacer berrinche, pero Hyoga se le adelanto dándole unos dulces.- Hasta luego.- Dice tímidamente.

-Vuelve pronto Hyoga. –Responde la niña de mala gana.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Un futuro para un chico desamparado**

-Demos gracias al señor.- Exclamo la madre superiora aliviada después de contar el dinero.- Este mes nos alcanza para comprar las medicinas, comida y hasta un par de mantas.

-Gracias señor, por la idea del padre de poner a Hyoga a cargo de la mesa de caridad.

-¡Hermana Marie! – Exclamó la madre superiora.

-Pues es verdad. Lo ponemos a vender y todo se nos acaba, lo ponemos en la mesa de caridad y recibe muchas donaciones, desde que ayuda con la misa la iglesia se llena de devotas y todas sonríen cuando pasa con la charola de la limosna.

-Hermana todo lo recibido es por bendición del señor.

-Claro, no dudo que el señor nos lo mando, por eso el padre al terminar la misa nos recuerda que Hyoga va a estar en la mesa de caridad esperando todas las amables donaciones y vendiendo el rompope.

-¡Hermana Marie!

-No la regañe madre Camila.- Dice el padre entrando.- Que a fin de cuentas no está diciendo mentiras.

-Pero padre…

-Sabe cuantas pegaron el grito en el cielo, por que Hyoga entro de oyente al seminario. (Por no mencionar todas las que se confiesan a la semana por tener pensamientos impuros hacia el rubio).

-Estoy segura que muchas. –Dijo la hermana Marie con singular alegría.

-Me he cansado de explicar que si metí a Hyoga al seminario fue por que el chico necesita un lugar donde lo eduquen, necesita leer, distraerse en algo. Si no mantiene su mente ocupada la migraña lo ataca.

-Es verdad.- Confirmo la madre superiora.- Desde que va al seminario las migrañas han ido disminuyendo.

-Pero nunca pensé que se haría tanto escándalo. –Prosiguió el padre

-Es que es muy guapo.

-Pues hoy lo confirme, ya me regañaron por que según estoy encaminando a Hyoga como sacerdote cuando el chico probablemente no tenga vocación.

-¿Lo regañaron?

-Pues tuve que explicar la situación de Hyoga y el señor obispo coincide con todas las damas del patronato. Hyoga tiene que ver el mundo y ya se están moviendo influencias para colocarlo en una escuela. Que estudie para que no vea como única opción el sacerdocio.

-Alabado sea dios, mis oraciones fueron escuchadas.

-¡Hermana!

-Sí es una buena noticia.- Dijo ella.- que estudie y se haga doctor, arquitecto, modelo, actor o lo que sea. Si ya teniendo opciones el señor lo llama al sacerdocio, pues muchas tendrán que resignarse.

-Cuando entre a estudiar ya no lo tendremos en la mesa de caridad.

-Dios bendito.- Exclama la madre superiora.- Se acabo la época de las vacas gordas, voy a ponerme a rezar el doble.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Los que te buscan **

Como todos los días el joven rubio esta muy ocupado, tiene muchos deberes, hace los preparativos para la misa, después ayuda a las monjas con los enfermos, más tarde acude a clases en el seminario, está en la mesa de donaciones.

Tiene la tristeza metida en el alma pues, algo le falta, a alguien añora con todo su corazón, mas al hacer todas estás cosas lo ayuda. Se siente útil y agradecido por haber caído en este lugar.

Cuando el señor obispo llega, lo encuentra sentado en la mesa de caridad, vistiendo la túnica negra que hace resplandecer aun más en su pecho la cruz del norte. Está entretenido leyendo un libro acerca de la vida de un santo o algo así. Lo mira con escudriño por varios minutos pero Hyoga por estar concentrado en el libro no se da cuenta.

-¿Te llamas Hyoga, verdad?

-¿Eh? … ah sí, perdón estaba distraído.

-Descuida. Hyoga es un nombre muy peculiar, nunca lo había oído, ¿sabes por que te llamas así?

-Es japonés, mi madre me puso así por que mi padre era originario de aquel país.

-Ya veo, voy a pasar a hablar con el padre.

-Claro, está en las oficinas.

El padre y el obispo hablaron por largo rato. El asunto es serio, cuando trataban de tramitarle documentos para ingresarlo a alguna escuela, alguien dio con una pagina web. Aparentemente Hyoga es el hijo extraviado de una prominente familia en Japón.

El señor obispo sale acompañado del padre, quien le ha pedido hacerse cargo de comunicarse con aquellas personas que lo buscan.

Después, contrariado el padre Abraham se reúne con el rubio.

-Hyoga … ¿eres feliz aquí?

-Sí.- Responde con una gran sonrisa pese a que sus ojos lucen tristes.

Al padre le duele el corazón, esa sonrisa casi lo convence de decirle al señor obispo que se equivocan. Sin embargo la tristeza en los ojos azul claro del chico son los que le dan la fuerza para comunicarse con la tal familia Kido que lo busca y es que, aunque su mente no los recuerde, Hyoga extraña a la gente con la que vivió antes. Su corazón los añora y eso cualquiera lo puede ver en sus ojos.

Cuando todo esto le fue informado al joven rubio, este no supo que decir. Está amnésico y desamparado; y ahora resulta que hay una familia acaudalada que lo está buscando.

Hyoga no puede creerlo, pero en las manos tiene las impresiones de aquella pagina web. Perdido contempla su rostro en aquellas fotos, aunque no se siente aquel chico, le parece ver a otra persona, a alguien aguerrido y valiente, cosa que no es él; pues es muy tímido y miedoso.

Se hizo un gran escándalo en el pueblo cuando se supo que alguien venia a llevárselo. La hermana Marie fue la que dio el grito mayor, alegó que debía haber una confusión.

Dos días después, un lujoso auto se estaciono frente al albergue. Un hombre calvo vestido de negro, seguido por otros que parecían sus guardaespaldas hablaron largo y tendido con el padre antes de entrevistarse con Hyoga.

Si ya el lugar estaba hecho un polvorín de personas que no querían que se lo llevaran, al ver las pintas de esos tipos, casi sacan las antorchas. Los acusaron de roba chicos, malas personas, feos, torturadores. Sentían que si entregaban a Hyoga lo exponían a las fauces del lobo. Alegaron que el puro, dulce, frágil e inocente Hyoga, no se sabe defender de la gente malvada. Se menciono lo salido en sus radiografías, el hermoso chico había sufrido abusos, ¿que tal si se había escapado de esos tipejos?

Claro que Tatsumi hizo caso omiso al escándalo generado por su llegada, miro con desden y desprecio absolutamente todo y su traductor fue el que se hizo cargo de hablar con el padre y el obispo.

Tras mostrar los documentos que comprueban que efectivamente Hyoga es un huérfano adoptado por la familia Kido. Fue llevado a la habitación de este, pues Tatsumi y su principal escolta querían entrevistarse a solas con el chico para comprobar que efectivamente se trata del mismo.

En su pequeña habitación, el rubio se encuentra sentado a un costado de la cama. Tatsumi sonrió burlonamente al verlo vestido como religioso. Esa sonrisa no le gusto nada a Hyoga, pero no se comparó al desagrado que le provocó el ser observado tan maliciosamente por el que parecía ser la mano derecha de aquel. Por lo que temeroso bajó la mirada.

Tatsumi lo tomó del mentón y lo forzó a mirarlo. Efectivamente se trata de Hyoga caballero de Cygnus y a la vez no. No es el mismo, no hay ni un rastro del aguerrido joven que antes era. Ni siquiera cuando era pequeño lo había visto con tanto miedo, al contrario en aquel entonces tenia una mirada testaruda y rebelde. Siempre fue un problema, siempre fue voluntarioso. Pero ese Hyoga parece que ha dejado de existir, el Hyoga que está frente a él, es un manso cordero que tiembla de miedo. Ni siquiera logró reunir el valor suficiente para impedirle tomar su cruz cuando en otro tiempo lo mataría por este infame acto.

Sabia que podía adueñársela sin que él luchara.

Suspiro molesto, este Hyoga es muy conveniente para él y a la vez es un desastre. Tal vez no le sirva para nada, pero se negó a perder las esperanzas.

-Toma.- Dice devolviéndole su cruz y a la vez le entregó un álbum de fotos. –Todos son huérfanos adoptados por los Kido. Son las personas a las que llamabas hermanos.

Lo ojeo todo aunque eso le produjo un intenso dolor de cabeza, pero ahí estaba él, junto con otros chicos en las fotos, las palabras de Tatsumi le hicieron eco profundamente "hermanos". Aunque no necesitó escucharlo, con sólo verlos le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Me llevaras con ellos?

-Eso depende de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Si quieres verlos los verás, pero hablaremos después. Arreglare todo para que vuelvas a Japón.

Verlos partir sin el rubio, hizo que los ánimos se calmaran un poco. Iba a pasar un mes antes de llevarse a Hyoga y es que Tatsumi tenia muchas cosas que hacer, habló con los doctores que atendieron a Hyoga, pues quería tener todos sus documentos médicos en orden, además estuvo investigando el sitio donde lo encontraron y aparentemente se tenían que hacer muchos preparativos en casa también. Durante esos días, aquel hombre calvo, representante de los Kido, nunca se paro por el hospicio, aunque si dejo a alguien a cargo de "cuidar" a Hyoga.

A todos les pareció raro que un representante de la "distinguida familia Kido" fuera quien se hiciera cargo de venir por el "amado hijo extraviado". Sobre todo la tardanza en llevárselo, ¿por qué tenían que preparar tantas cosas para recibirlo en casa? El mismo padre busco a Tatsumi para externarle sus dudas, pero este le explicó que aunque Hyoga porta el apellido Kido, al fin de cuentas no es más que un recogido por caridad. Esto molesto sumamente al padre pero Tatsumi no le dio importancia.

-La verdadera familia de Hyoga, son los otros recogidos a los que llama hermanos. El apellido y la familia Kido siempre le importo poco a ese muchacho, y si usaba el Kido, era sólo porque los otros lo portaban.- Fue la respuesta que recibió del traductor de Tatsumi.

El padre Abraham regresó al asilo con la rabia en las entrañas, está seguro que el interprete uso palabras mucho más educadas, a las groseras y sobretodo cargadas de desprecio con que Tatsumi habló de Hyoga. Como si fuera algo sin importancia. Como si el chico no valiera nada.

Cuando cruzo el umbral del asilo, lo primero que vio fue a Hyoga sentado en un rincón hojeando aquel álbum. A estas alturas ya lo había presumido a todo mundo. El rubio es la imagen de la felicidad. A muchos se les encogía el corazón, después de verlo tan contento por esas personas, aun la testaruda de la hermana Marie aceptó que lo tenia que dejar ir.

El padre Abraham se sentó junto a Hyoga y le pidió que se lo mostrara una vez más. Todas son fotos hermosas con jóvenes radiantes, llenos de felicidad. En varias hay un peliverde o un castaño pasando sus brazos alrededor del rubio. Inútil preguntar quienes son, Hyoga no recuerda ni sus nombres, sólo sabe que los ama.

-Cómo que te abrazan mucho. – Expreso el padre.

-Es que son chicos.- Contesto sin pensar el rubio.- El más pequeñito y travieso. –Dijo señalando al castaño. –Segundo pequeñito que le gusta que lo consientan. –Siguió señalando al peliverde.- Luego sigo yo, luego este que es mayor y que lee mucho; y luego gruñón. –Y señalo al pelinegro y al peliazul.

El padre se sorprendió por ese lapso de recuerdo que tuvo Hyoga, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Te quieren mucho?

-Claro que sí … son muy sobre…protectores. –Dice un poco confundido. –Este se enfada mucho si me llaman … me llaman …gaijin. –Y señalo al castaño.

-¿gaijin?

-A mi no me molesta, pues significa extranjero. Pero … le molesta … el dice que …que … Se-i-ya … Seiya, siente como si me hicieran menos hermano suyo.

-¿Seiya?

Hyoga se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Le está empezando a doler mucho. –Seiya. Se … se enoja mucho, dice que aunque nací en Rusia, mi padre era japonés, que soy … que soy japonés igual que él aunque yo no quiera.

-Vamos ya ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Dice el padre ayudando al rubio a llegar a su habitación. El pobre está sufriendo mucho por la migraña.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Lo que fue y lo que ya nunca será**

Está es la última noche que Hyoga pasara en el hospicio. Mientras el chico duerme, el padre, la madre superiora y la hermana Marie; se consuelan contemplando aquel álbum de fotos. Si fuera por ellos no entregarían a Hyoga y es que Tatsumi les da muy mala espina. Les parece una persona cruel o por lo menos que no siente ningún cariño por el rubio.

Otra cosa son los chicos de las fotos, se ve que lo quieren y que él a ellos. Entre las favoritas de la hermana Marie están varias tomadas durante el cumpleaños del peliazul, en una, el peliverde y el castaño hundieron la cara del peliazul en el pastel; en la siguiente foto, como el niño que acaba de cometer una travesura, el peliverde trae una cara de pícaro y el castaño fue captado al momento de poner pies en polvorosa mientras el pelinegro se dobla de la risa y Hyoga los mira con cara de "no puedo creer lo que hicieron". En la siguiente el peliazul aun cubierto de chantilly restriega en el rostro del peliverde un trozo de pastel, cobrando venganza, el pelinegro se llevo una mano a los ojos por que el festejo se volvió una guerra de comida, mientras Hyoga ve lo que pasa con cara de espanto. En otra Hyoga esta muy esmerado limpiando con servilletas al peliverde que está muy feliz como diciendo "de todos modos a mí ya nadie me quita lo bailado" mientras que el pelinegro sigue emocionado la persecución del otro. En otra el castaño tomó la mejilla de Hyoga para limpiarse todo el pastel que el peliazul le había dejado en la cara. Ni el pelinegro se salvo, pues en otra fotografía el castaño le embarra toda la cara con chantilly.

-Ese castaño ha de ser tremendo.- Exclamo la hermana Marie y es que en casi todas las fotos esta haciendo escándalo o posando al frente o haciendo caras o huyendo de la escena del crimen.

-Pensé que le iba llamar la atención el peliverde.- Expreso el padre.

-Sí, es lindo y parece bien portado. – Y es que salvo por las fotos de la fiesta, el peliverde se ve tranquilo y sonriente en todas las demás. Casi siempre posando junto a Hyoga, a veces lo abraza o se recarga en el rubio.- Es otro que va para modelo, pero no es más bello que nuestro Hyoga.

-A mi me parece que lo mima mucho.- Dice la madre superiora.

-Nunca lo he negado.- Dice la hermana.

-No usted, el peliverde a Hyoga y viceversa. Pero al menos el pelinegro se ve sabio, me preocupaba dejarlo con gente irresponsable.

Dice señalando otra foto donde los chicos están frente a una escultura en un parque y parece que el pelinegro se esta echando un discurso o les esta explicando algo muy complicado, por que Hyoga y el castaño traen cara de "¿Qué?". Por su parte el peliverde que está recargado en Hyoga, el cual le pasó los brazos por la cintura; no presta la más mínima atención al discurso de su compañero. Está muy ocupado tratando de abrir lo que parece la envoltura de un dulce.

De pronto la hermana Marie, se empieza a reír; y es que en las siguientes 3 fotos aquel joven sigue en su terquedad de abrirlo mientras los otros prestan atención al lugar. Pero lo que le causo la risa a la hermana es que después, en las siguientes fotos es Hyoga quien esta enfrascado tratando de abrir aquello. Mientras el peliverde lo mira esperanzado y los otros siguen en el tour.

En la última foto el castaño está intentando abrirlo con los dientes, en tanto el peliverde espera. Por su parte Hyoga que evidentemente se rindió escucha las cavilaciones del pelinegro quien aparece no decide cual libro comprar.

-Como sea.- Dice la madre superiora señalando al pelinegro.- Este chico compra libros. Espero que sea una buena influencia para Hyoga, ahora que ya no podré vigilar que estudie.

Las monjas siguen observando las fotos, mientras el padre reflexiona, el mundo que les muestran las fotos se ve hermoso y desea de todo corazón que sea ese mundo al que Hyoga vuelva, por que lo están privando de otro que si bien, no es tan acaudalado como ese, si estaba lleno de amor para él. La hermana Marie no para de consentirlo y todos en el pueblo lo aman, al grado que muchos van a llorar cuando se vaya. Iba a entrar a la escuela, haría muchos amigos, estudiaría mucho, tal vez con el tiempo incluso lo mandarían a la capital para que estudiara una carrera. Ya no lo verán marchando a su primer día de colegio, ni sonrojándose por las chicas que le coquetean, ni suspirando por alguna. Ya no habrá más ferias de pueblo donde le compren manzanas cubiertas de caramelo. Todo eso fueron castillos en el aire ya nada de eso será aquí. Ya no serán parte de su vidas, si se llega a sentir mal, si se llega a asustar, serán otros quienes lo cuiden y sólo espera que le profesen la mitad del amor que aquí le brindan.

A la mañana siguiente Hyoga, se despidió de aquel lugar que fue su hogar por casi dos años y de las personas que lo cuidaron y lo quisieron mucho. Realmente pese a la tristeza que siempre lo acompaño, también se sintió bendecido por haber llegado a ese hospicio y aunque se va, como todas las mañanas dio gracias por haber caído allí.

Abrazando fuertemente el álbum, subió al avión que lo llevaría a Japón.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notas de la autora**

Cualquier comentario acera de este fic es bien recibido, aun si es sobre la trama, aun los jalones de oreja.

Me van a matar, por que teniendo tantos fics en línea e inconclusos me atrevo a subir otro. Pero la idea me anduvo rondando, y una mañana la historia estaba acomodada en mi cabeza todita. Es que llevo mucho tiempo con ella en la cabeza, nació cuando vi el final de la película la overtura, así que esta situada después de ese ova pero nomás no lograba sacarla y cuando por fin el meollo se arregló en mi cabeza pues comenzó atravesárseme cuando pensaba en las otras historias.

Por cierto creo que lost canvast tiene toda la culpa, es que llevo un buen de días imaginándome a Hyoga vestido como Alone. Para colmo le corte el pelo, cuando hice el dibujo de cómo se vería me dije "¡Ou! ¿Así o más clon de Alone?". El cambio en el peinado es importante para la trama. Al menos para mi, pues este no es mi Hyoga … mi valeroso y siempre seguro Hyoga. No, este es más dulce y delicado. Es más tierno que mi Shun. Antes de que me maten sus fans por lo dicho, es que mi Shun es un poquito travieso y si come chocolate pues se vuelve hiperactivo (^_^ ). Pueden ver el dibujo del nuevo look de Hyoga en el metroflog, estoy como Liluelazul.

Por otro lado cuando veo a Shun siento que debe oler a cítricos. Será por esos pelos verdes. Pero como el sudor sabe a sal y la sal huele deliciosa; se me viene a la mente naranja con sal. Debería ser limón, pero Shun es dulce. Siempre pongo a Hyoga en su regazo, así que mi caballerito ya lo ha olisqueado muchas veces. El sentido del olfato está conectado al área del cerebro que almacena los recuerdos, por eso las personas que tienen la desgracia de perder el olfato, sufren trastornos emocionales y se vuelven tristes y depresivas. Como los aromas nos llevan a los recuerdos quise que el recuerdo de Hyoga empezara con el olor de Shun.

Al menos a mi Hyoga le parecería exquisito el olor de Shun, es bien sabido que nos enamoramos por los aromas, en este fic no serán pareja, no se hagan ideas, la razón por la que nos enamoramos no es sólo por las feromonas, pues el sistema inmunológico tiene mucho que ver en nuestro perfume, cada sistema huele diferente y estamos programados para preferir uno que complemente al nuestro.

Las personas nos complementan, de muchas maneras, hay caracteres afines, vibraciones cósmicas, ideologías, reencarnaciones, fisiología y demás. Y es un gran punto para el anime de Saint Seiya el haber complementado a Hyoga con Shun. Me encantan los dos juntitos, en todas sus escenas. Es obvio que Hyoga prefiere hacer equipo con Shun, pues el mismo lo sugiere en Geminis, Hyoga es una persona muy protectora que usualmente escogería al más débil, pero con Shun siento que no es así. Es el único personaje que no duda jamás de Shun. Seiya y Shiryu dudan y no por su fuerza, si no por su gentileza, el mismo Shun duda demasiado sobre si mismo también. Hay una escena donde Ikki esta alterado por Shun y Hyoga le recuerda que Shun es un caballero que se sabe defender. (aunque en esos momentos Shunny estaba convertido en piedra). Por eso se me hace muy curioso, el rubio es de esos que pregonan, "no necesito ayuda" es arrogante y orgulloso, pero siempre se deja proteger por Shun, es harto visto, cuando se quedo sin fuerzas cuando enfrentaron a los caballeros de los abismos o cuando se enfrentaron a los caballeros de plata Dante y Capela, entre otras. En la saga de Hades me encanta cuando llegan al santuario y se topan con que Shaina no los va a dejar pasar. Hyoga luego, luego se enciende pero basta con que Shun intervenga para que se apague y no por que lo considere más sabio o más entendido, sino por ser simplemente su Shun. Lo complementa.

En cuanto a los dulces, creo que Carito es la culpable. La obsesión de Shun por los dulces en su fic "el color de la casualidad" se me contagio. Yo usualmente lo hacia adicto a los takoyaquis (albóndigas de pulpo) por que en todos los animes se pelean por ellos.

¿Por qué siempre hago nototas? Si nadie las lee según Sakura (TToTT)


	2. El cantar del cisne

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas de acoso sexual y un intento de violación a un hombre. También escenas de tortura.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**¿Quiénes somos?**

**Capítulo 2:**

**El cantar del Cisne**

**(Infierno)**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Cuando un cisne canta**_

_El pequeño Hyoga contemplaba un corral. Había gallinas que tenían un montón de pollitos y patas con un montón de patitos, por eso en cuanto los vio, corrió a contemplarlos. Entonces notó en el fondo, a una maltrecha, pero, increíblemente hermosa ave. Un muy viejo cisne que por tener el ala rota termino allí. Cualquiera que lo viera entendería que aquel cisne estaba abatido de tristeza, pues había sido un cisne salvaje que volaba libre por los cielos y que alguna infortunada situación, le destrozo el ala. _

_De pronto el ave enderezo la cabeza. Natasha dándose cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, de inmediato corrió hacia su niño y le tapó los oídos._

_Momentos después el pequeño Hyoga soltaba un gran bostezo, estaba sentado en las piernas de su madre que charlaba con una anciana._

_-¿Para qué le tapaste los oídos? el cantar de los cisnes es hermoso._

_-No lo se, de pronto me entró un gran pavor. De todos modos no quiero que Hyoga escuche eso. Yo no quiero escucharlo jamás._

…

_Varios años después, en Japón, en un parque lleno de cerezos, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki y Saori habían ido a pasar la tarde. En el lago había un montón de patos a los que Shun y Saori les arrojaba migajas de pan, pero los patos se peleaban y hacían mucho escándalo, no dejaban de graznar pidiendo más._

_Aquel escándalo los hizo pensar que no se parecían al par de cisnes que vivían en el pequeño estanque de la mansión. Y es que Shun, Seiya y Saori amaban a esos cisnes porque les recordaba a cierto callado rubio. Pero nunca los han escuchado graznar. _

_-¿Será que los cisnes son mudos? –Preguntó Shun_

_-¿Cómo crees? Claro que cantan, pero espero jamás escucharlos- Declaró Shiryu, empezando a revolverle el cabello a Hyoga._

_-Dicen que cantan muy bonito.- Dijo Seiya._

_-Pues entonces los de la mansión son mudos.- Dice Saori, porque en serio jamás los ha escuchado hacer ruido. _

_-¿Por qué dijiste que esperas jamás escucharlos cantar, Shiryu? –Preguntó Ikki._

_Shiryu, que en ese momento pasaba el brazo por el cuello de Hyoga, y es que el rubio había protestado porque le revolvió el cabello, a lo que Shiryu lo sujetó, para revolvérselo con más ganas, dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar._

_-Porque dicen que los cisnes sólo cantan cuando sienten la muerte._

_-¿Qué? –Dijeron todos._

_-Son aves de mal agüero.- Dijo Seiya sorprendido._

_-No. – Corrigió Shiryu. – Cuando un cisne presiente que ya va a morir, es cuando comienza a cantar. _

_-¿Entonces sólo cantan cuando se sienten terriblemente mal y creen que ya van a morir? – Preguntó Seiya._

_-Pues eso dice la gente._

_-¡Entonces no es un canto, es un lamento! – Dijo Seiya entendiendo porque a pesar de que suena muy bonito Shiryu no quiere nunca oír cantar a un cisne. – En ese caso me niego rotundamente a escucharlos cantar, es más, me tapare los oídos._

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Declaro Shun.- Nii-san, Hyoga, si se dan cuenta que uno de esos cisnes va a cantar de inmediato me tapan los oídos ¿entendieron?_

_Fue cuando Hyoga soltó una gran carcajada. _

_-Y a este ¿qué le pasa? –Preguntó Ikki_

_-Es que una vez, mi mamá me tapo los oídos, cuando vio que un cisne iba a cantar. –Explicó el rubio._

_-¿Y el cisne se murió?- Preguntó muy preocupado Shun._

_-No, siguió dando lata peleándose con las gallinas. Pero cada vez que íbamos, la regañaban porque no me dejó escucharlo y es que es tan raro que canten. _

_-De todos modos no quiero oírlo.- Insistió Seiya._

_-Pues, pienso que es algo muy bonito.- Comento Saori, dejando perplejos a todos.- Cantan en lo que muchos piensan es su peor momento. Es como si entonaran una hermosa melodía para encarar al mundo, para darse fuerzas y llenarse de esperanzas. _

…

_-Cantar para darse fuerza y llenarse de esperanza.- Hyoga recordaba esas palabras, se sentía muy cansado._

_Lentamente abre sus pesados ojos, sus cristalinos celestes se toparon con un bellísimo par esmeralda, tan brillantes, que parecían luceros y que lo contemplaban con mucha atención._

_Miró fijamente a ese hermoso chico de cabellos verdes, como queriendo memorizar cada detalle. Aquel mientras, le acaricio la mejilla._

_-Me tenias muy preocupado. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Fuiste demasiado arriesgado._

_Hyoga sonrió por el reproche._

_-Me angustie mucho. No sabia donde encontrarte. _

_A pesar de que ese hermoso chico está enfadado con él, Hyoga no puede dejar de sonreír. Se siente tan calmado y en paz; tanto, que deja escapar un bostezo. _

_-Ven –Dijo el rubio. –Ya estoy aquí, ya regrese, ya no te angusties. Así que ven._

_-No, estoy enfadado. Todos estos días no he hecho más que angustiarme por ti. Viví en la angustia sin saber donde estabas. Te imaginaba herido, perdido. Hasta muerto._

_-Debí cantar para que me encontraras._

_-Cantar, gritar, elevar tu cosmos, hacer señales de humo, pero te gusta tenerme preocupado._

_Como ese peliverde sigue hablando Hyoga lo toma de los brazos y lo jala hacia la cama para que se acueste a su lado. _

_-Oye, no he terminado de regañarte._

_Calla cuando Hyoga pone el dedo sobre sus labios. Inmediatamente el rubio se acomoda en el regazo de Shun. _

_-¿Crees que soy tu almohada particular?_

_-Sí.- Contesta acomodando los brazos del peliverde a su alrededor. – Ya no estés enojado conmigo, te juro que la próxima vez cantare con todas mis fuerzas para que me encuentres y vengas por mí._

_Por fin el joven se rinde, después de todo, lo que Hyoga quiere al acomodarse en sus brazos es sentirse a salvo. _

_-Debí saber que estabas bien, los cisnes sólo cantan cuando van a morir. Pero te quiero tanto que no puedo evitar angustiarme. –Dice mientras lo estrecha entre sus brazos._

_Hyoga se inunda de una sensación placentera. El sonido del corazón de Shun, su tibieza y su aroma. Realmente cree que nada puede dañarlo estando ahí. No hay penas, ni dolor. Ni angustias ni preocupaciones. El mundo se detiene. _

Hyoga se despierta en un grito agónico de dolor.

Había perdido la conciencia en medio de la tortura que está viviendo.

-¡Te lo suplico, ya no me tortures más!- Dice en medio de llantos. –¡Tatsumi, por lo que más quieras, ya no más!

Pero de nuevo la descarga de electricidad. Se convulsionaría por el dolor, pero está bien sujeto.

Hyoga, llora, suplica y finalmente termina rezando porque durante horas el dolor cruzó por su cuerpo, sus rezos son el canto agónico del cisne. Por momentos, cuando siente que ya no puede más, escucha una dulce voz que lo arrulla, mientras se desliza a la inconciencia.

Su mente busca un refugio y vuelve a sus sueños, a veces está en el hospicio con la hermana Marie, otras se ve en brazos de ese chico peliverde.

Cuando despierte, de nuevo empezara la tortura.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Con dolor por tu cosmos**

Unos días antes el hermoso chico de rubios cabellos, vivía en un hospicio dependiendo totalmente de la caridad de extraños. En aquel lugar lo trataron con mucho amor. Era un chico perdido y sin memoria, al que todos cubrían de mimos y cuidados. Ahora es una rata de laboratorio.

Para que despierte su cosmos. Eso es lo que quiere Tatsumi, por eso lo torturan.

Todos los días le inyectan sustancias que mantienen su mente confundida y adormilada, para tenerlo bajo control. También le han vendado los ojos, porque al ser incapaz de ver, les resulta más fácil manejarlo. A su vez lo mantienen atado con cadenas. No quieren que pase lo mismo que con el "otro". Lo que aprendieron con ese primer conejillo de indias, lo aplican con él.

Hyoga no entiende mucho, Tatsumi quiere encontrar a Atena y aparentemente sólo con el cosmos la puede contactar. A veces escucha que el otro era un fracasado que no le sirvió para nada, más que para aprender como obligarlos a despertar el cosmos.

Con ese probaron muchas cosas, pero sólo el dolor de la tortura, hizo que despertara su cosmos de manera inconsciente. Pero nunca logro contactar con Atena.

Hyoga, no sabe que sucedió con ese otro pero le da pavor pensarlo. Todos los días le resultan una tortura al rubio. Siempre lo mantienen atado. Le pusieron unos grilletes en las manos y en los pies. También tiene otra en el cuello, como si fuera un animal, tiran de esa para moverlo de un lugar a otro.

Ion, el mano derecha de Tatsumi, aprovecha cada oportunidad para manosearlo. El rubio siente asco cada vez que se le acerca.

Tatsumi cada que se enfada por no obtener resultados le mete golpizas. Atado como está, poco puede hacer el ruso. Su único consuelo son los videos que le obliga a ver. De un tal torneo galáctico, en el que participo. Hyoga siempre se asombra de verse a sí mismo, pues ese del video, no es él. No puede ser él. En todos sus gestos y actitudes no se reconoce, pero poco le importa. Los otros son los que le interesan, Shiryu, Shun y Seiya.

Su corazón los reconoce, tanto que es feliz con sólo verlos en video.

Pero después, Tatsumi le pregunta que les paso, donde está Atena. Hyoga responde que no sabe, que no recuerda. El hombre calvo le sonríe con maldad prometiéndole que lo forzara a contarle.

-Métanlo en la caja.

Hyoga prefiere los golpes que eso, pues no hay nada peor para él, que lo encierren en una especie de ataúd.

Nuevamente los ojos le son vendados. Llora, grita, suplica por que no lo encierren. Mientras Ion y los otros lo sujetan para atarlo ahí de nuevo, entre carcajadas y burlas.

Cuando lo recuestan Hyoga sigue suplicando porque no lo hagan. Y es que Tatsumi mando hacerlo especialmente para él. El hombre calvo suele decir que es tecnología aéreo espacial. Presume mucho del poder de las empresas Kido. Está hecho de una aleación resistente a las bajas temperaturas.

Si algo aprendieron con el otro es que no deben escatimar en precauciones cuando los fuercen a elevar el cosmos.

Completamente inmóvil encerrado en ese ataúd, las descargas eléctricas para provocarle dolor comienzan.

Hyoga grita hasta quedarse sin voz. Y a veces el dolor es tal, que el rubio comienza a resplandecer, su cosmos se enciende inconscientemente, pero no puede liberarse, pues todo ha sido construido para retener al cisne. Los grilletes, las cadenas, la caja misma donde lo encierran. Todo fue diseñado para soportar temperaturas extremas y la fuerza sobrehumana de un caballero.

Ese fue el motivo por el que Tatsumi tardo tanto en llevarlo a Japón.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El inicio del infierno**_

_**Flash back**_

Varios días atrás.

_-¡NO ME SUELTES! HYOGA NO ME SUELTES_

_-¡NII-SAN!_

_-¡HYOGA!_

_-¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO?_

_-¡NO ME SUELTES!_

_-¡HERMANOS!_

_-Les prometo que siempre los voy a cuidar_

_-¡HYOGA! ¡HYOGA! ¡ A!_

_El intenso dolor de cabeza lo hace despertar. De nuevo esos gritos, de nuevo aquella persona desesperada por no soltarlo, sabe que también luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero sus manos se soltaron._

_Recorre el lugar con la mirada, ya no está en ese cuartito de hospicio, ahora está en una gran habitación. Recuerda que llego ayer en la noche, desde que cruzó el umbral de la mansión Kido, la migraña lo torturó, sobre todo porque las paredes están llenas de retratos de una mujer pelilila. Sabe que se desmayo a causa del dolor de cabeza. Y ahora se sorprende por despertar en esta alcoba que se le hace familiar._

_Busca algo con que vestirse. El closet es muy grande, se imagina que debe haber mucha ropa ahí pero aún así, no se anima a abrirlo. Por fortuna el habito que usaba en el hospicio está junto a él. Rápidamente se viste y sale, quiere verlos, quiere ver a los chicos de las fotos, quiere respuestas de quien es y que paso._

_No da muchos pasos fuera cuando se topa con Tatsumi, que de nuevo lo miró con esa sonrisa burlona por la ropa que lleva._

_-Otra vez vestido así._

_-Buenos días.- Dijo mirando al suelo_

_-Regresa a la habitación._

_-…Pero…_

_-Que regreses_

_-¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó con voz bajita_

_-No lo se.- Dice escoltándolo de regreso._

_-¿Qué no lo sabes?_

_-No … todos ustedes desaparecieron el mismo día. Quédate aquí, mandare que te traigan de comer._

_-Espera, necesito respuestas._

_-Yo también, pero por lo visto no las tienes. Esta es tu habitación, todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo. Dedícate el día revisarlo, haber si en algo te ayuda a recuperar la memoria. Mañana iremos a ver al especialista. El único que me puede dar respuesta sobre lo que les paso eres tú, así que esfuérzate por recordar. –Y de inmediato cerró la puerta._

_-Recordar –Dijo Hyoga sentándose en la cama. _

_El rubio contemplo todo, con razón sintió familiar la habitación. Momentos después alguien entro llevándole el desayuno, el mismo tipo que acompaño a Tatsumi a buscarlo al hospicio, el mismo que lo miró tan lascivamente y que de nueva cuenta lo mira así. Afortunadamente ese dejo las cosas y salio de inmediato._

_Todo el día Hyoga la paso encerrado, pues cada que trataba de salir, alguien del personal lo regresaba a su habitación. Por otra parte, había mucho movimiento en la casa, llegaron muchas cosas, pudo observar por la ventana como las bajaban de un gran camión._

_De todas ellas le llamó la atención una gran caja rectangular; y fue por el tamaño, cualquiera pensaría que tenia un féretro adentro. _

_Tatsumi estaba muy enfadado con todos y no paraba de regañar a todo mundo._

_Nervioso y buscando en que distraerse, decidió obedecer a Tatsumi, después de mucho se animo a revisar las cosas de la habitación._

_Aquel gigantesco closet contenía pocas cosas en realidad, sin embargo, tenia la sensación de que algo faltaba. Algo que guardaba allí, algo grande, una gran caja metálica. En esos momentos se cuestiono si no era de esas personas que escribían diarios. Al confirmar que no había nada de eso, se enfado consigo. Aparentemente nunca ha sido de los que escriben. _

_Y eso que faltaba seguía molestándolo. Casi podía verlo y a la vez no podía identificarlo. Esa gran caja metálica que allí metía. Esa era la única cosa que realmente le hacia creer que en otro tiempo esa había sido su habitación._

_Se acostó en la cama. La cabeza le dolía como hace mucho no lo hacia. Era por esa caja. No está. Y le molesta porque es suya. Es algo tan suyo como si fuera su brazo. Piensa en ella y el dolor sigue aumentando. Intenta pensar en otras cosas para que el dolor disminuya pero invariablemente la falta de esa caja no lo deja ser. Un miedo indescriptible se apodera de él. _

_Esa caja desaparecida. Todo lo que amó desapareció igual que ella. Los grandes lagrimones ruedan por sus mejillas._

_Ya no está y ellos ya no están. Ahora se da cuenta que aunque le disgustaba un poco, aunque la aceptó porque era su destino. Amaba esa caja, porque ella lo hacia pertenecer al mundo de las personas más importantes en su corazón._

_Un par de horas después aquel hombre de mirada lasciva, entra a la habitación del ruso para llevarle de comer pero, el chico no se encuentra. Rápidamente se da la alarma. Aunque_ _a Tatsumi le resulto fácil encontrarlo. Sonrió burlonamente cuando encontró escondidito dentro del closet del cuarto de Shun._

_Realmente Hyoga no era el mismo, es manipulable. Con este tal vez tenga una oportunidad de encontrar a Saori. Hace tiempo encontró a otro de los caballeros, igual que él, sin memoria, a diferencia de Hyoga, el otro a pesar de la amnesia seguía igual de terco y no cumplió con el objetivo. _

_Hyoga se asusto cuando fue escoltado por varios hombres al sótano de la mansión. No entendió nada cuando Tatsumi le habló de los sagrados caballeros de Atena. Cuando se vio a si mismo portando la armadura del cisne, en los videos del torneo galáctico, no lo podía creer. Armaduras, guerras, muertes y todo para proteger a Atena. _

_Le asombraba su arrogancia en esos videos y le asusto su pasado. Tatsumi le habló del cosmos y de cómo a través de él, era posible contactar a Atena. Obviamente Hyoga no sabia que era el cosmos y mucho menos como encenderlo. Mientras se preguntaba como hacerlo, alguien le inyecto algo. Una droga para adormecerlo que surtió efecto de inmediato. Tatsumi tomó su cruz, mientras unos empleados le ponían las cadenas. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormido. Así empezó su infierno._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**La caja**_

Hyoga despierta incapaz de ver a su alrededor por la venda de sus ojos. Su poca conciencia supone que debe de estar en una celda. No lo sabe a ciencia cierta porque a parte de ser incapaz de ver, las cadenas de sus manos están atadas al piso, lo más que logra es sentarse.

Aun así, lo poco que puede moverse le resulta un alivio, y el silencio una bendición.

Hasta antes de llegar a Japón, el ruso no conocía la maldad del hombre, siempre fue amado y protegido por su madre y lo que conoció después se borro de su memoria, pero los pocos fragmentos de recuerdos que llego a tener estaban llenos de cariño. Y en el asilo para él sólo hubo amor.

Como quisiera volver a la paz y amor de ese lugar.

De pronto escucha pasos, carcajadas e insultos. Ellos disfrutan del temor que le provocan pues el corazón del rubio late con miedo. ¿Qué le van hacer? Ya comenzó a temblar. Con la venda en sus ojos no puede saber cuantas personas han llegado. Sólo sabe que Ion no está entre ellos.

La voz de él le resulta una pesadilla horrible, un cuchillo que lo lastima. Y su contacto le es tan nauseabundo.

-¿A divina a donde te vamos a llevar?

-A la caja.

La caja, la horrible caja, la espantosa caja. Esa es la sentencia. Si hay algo peor que Ion es esa caja.

De nuevo el llanto y la suplica que no sirve de nada. De nuevo es atado, de nuevo la corriente eléctrica lo martiriza. La asfixia por el encierro, el miedo agónico de estar allí, incapaz de poderse mover, de ser tan vulnerable y de lo fácil que les resulta torturarlo.

Dentro de la caja es martirizado en la más completa soledad. Como nunca se siente abandonado, poca cosa, una nada arrumbado. Los gritos no salen de ella, solo rebotan y son escuchados únicamente por el.

Y aun, cuando simplemente lo encierran y no lo lastiman con las descargas, la claustrofobia lo ahoga. El frío del metal le lastima la piel. Y la mente lo traiciona pensando en los horrores y martirios. Piensa a mil por segundo que no hay esperanza, que pronto empezaran las descargas. Que nada puede hacer. Que es alguien demasiado indefenso.

La mente sola lo hunde en el infierno.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Cosas que se rompen**_

Aquello le parecía un suplicio que jamás terminaba. Colgaba encadenado, como castigo por no haber logrado contactar a Atena. Lleva tanto ahí, que ya no siente los brazos.

Hace mucho que el tiempo perdió su concepto. Sabe que han pasado días enteros, pero cuantos; no podría decirlo. No ha sentido la fresca brisa, ni ha sentido el calor del sol, sólo ha ido de una oscuridad a otra, cuando le permiten ver algo es iluminado por la fría y débil luz de las lámparas.

Está en el limite, lleva varios días sin comer, casi no ha bebido líquidos. Con dificultad abrió los ojos tras retirarle la venda. A penas pudo distinguir a Ion y sus hombres. Lo inyectan y luego lo sueltan para después llevarlo a rastras a otra habitación. Del grillete del cuello hay una cadena de la que le gusta tirar a Ion. Como de costumbre Ion no pierde oportunidad de manosearlo mientras le quitan la ropa para bañarlo.

El agua está helada y le es lanzada a presión. A veces el débil rubio siente que se ahoga. Después, aunque lucha con sus pocas fuerzas, nuevamente en metido en ese ataúd metálico. Es atado dentro de él y la dolorosa tortura por descargas comienza.

De nueva cuenta llora y suplica. Aún no es consiente de ello, pero lentamente algo dentro de él se quiebra día tras día.

El dolor es tal que no puede respirar. Entonces sucede, el cosmos se enciende, una tenue luz blanca que en vano intenta congelar todo a su alrededor. El joven empieza a temblar de frío y a sentir los estragos de las bajas temperaturas. Su cuerpo ya no está acostumbrado a su cosmos.

El rubio comienza a rezar, todas las oraciones que el padre Abraham le enseño. Ya no hay descargas, pero sabe que lo dejaran encerrado por horas en ese congelador. Tiene tanto miedo por estar encerrado en ese espacio tan pequeño y por estar atado.

Se aferra a sus rezos para no enloquecer, para soportar el dolor.

Salmo 51

_9 Rocíame con agua, y quedare limpio;_

_lávame y quedare más blanco que la nieve._

_10 Haz que sienta otra vez jubilo y gozo_

_y que bailen los huesos que moliste._

_12 Crea en mí, oh dios, un corazón puro,_

_renueva en mi interior un firme espíritu._

_14 Dame tu salvación que regocija,_

_y que un espíritu noble me de fuerza._

_16 Líbrame, oh dios, de la deuda de sangre,_

_Dios de mi salvación, y clamara mi lengua tu justicia._

_17 Señor, abre mis labios_

_y cantara mi boca tu alabanza_

_18 Un sacrificio no te gustaría,_

_ni querrás si te ofrezco, un holocausto._

_19 Mi espíritu quebrado a dios ofreceré,_

_pues no desdeñas un corazón contrito._

De pronto una calidez lo envuelve. Otro cosmos.

_-Ya no llores, aquí estoy … concéntrate … todo en tu mano derecha._ –Dice una mujer.

Esa voz le da muchas ordenes, pero Hyoga no puede. No es capaz de enfocarse, a causa de las drogas que le han estado suministrando. No es la primera vez que la escucha, que ella intenta que se mueva y se libere, pero no puede. Si tuviera más lagrimas lloraría.

Ion ya se está dando cuenta del otro cosmos. Esa es la razón por la que Tatsumi lo tiene como su asistente. Él puede sentirlo.

Casi desde el comienzo, Tatsumi, ha adiestrado a Hyoga para que, cuando se contacte con ella, la interrogue. Así que le pregunta dónde está y que paso. A pesar de que ella no quiere contestar y se esfuerza en fortalecerlo para que se libere, Hyoga sigue preguntándole, obedeciendo a Tatsumi, en vez de luchar como ella quiere.

Escuchar la voz del rubio interrogándola llena de gozo a Tatsumi. Sabia que en el estado tan sumiso de Hyoga, sí le serviría, a diferencia del otro que sólo le hizo perder el tiempo, porque siempre se negó a preguntarle y mucho más a decirle lo que escuchaba.

De pronto un sonido de alarma. Hyoga a tenido un paro cardiaco a causa de la hipotermia.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Cosas que se rompen 2**_

Puede verlo, son muchas estatuas alrededor de una gigantesca que tiene forma de mujer, que en su mano derecha sostiene un ángel y en la izquierda un escudo.

De pronto las reconoce. Todas las que rodean la gigantesca escultura de la diosa a Atena son armaduras, pero, están cubiertas por una especie de cristal. Todas están encerradas en esas cajas como de vidrio.

Entre ellas tres brillan. Un Pegaso, un dragón y un cisne. Lo curioso es que el dragón no está encerrado.

No le hace mucho caso, contempla al cisne que está encerrado en ese cristal y se llena del miedo porque el cisne está cantando. Sabe lo que significa. Los cisnes sólo cantan cuando van a morir. Está cantando porque él está muriendo.

La visión de hombres encerrados en una especie de coraza llega a su mente, los reconoce aunque no podría decir sus nombres. Pero sabe que todos ellos están muertos.

Siente que se congela, es el frío de la muerte, pronto él también estará encerrado. Todo se oscurece, todo se detiene, una mujer grita su nombre desesperada, suplicándole que no cruce al reino de la muerte. No le hace caso. No quiere volver ¿a qué? a que Tatsumi lo siga torturando. Que se acabe está tortura de una vez.

Para que quedarse a seguir sufriendo, si en estos momentos se siente tan ligero, mientras es arrastrado a la coraza.

-¿Dónde estás? … ¿Por qué te solté?

Esa voz. Es la voz desesperada que clama su nombre, que siempre oye en sus sueños.

-Hyoga, ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí

-Ven

Pero todo es oscuridad. Hyoga no se puede mover. Sólo se deja llevar.

-Escúchame, no vas a cruzar al otro lado. Tienes que pelear por permanecer con vida.

_-Tú puedes Hyoga, sólo eleva tu cosmos, despliega tus alas._

-Tienes que seguir viviendo. Si mueres iras a un sitio donde ya jamás podré encontrarte.

_-Vamos Hyoga, eleva tu cosmos. _

Nieve cayendo, una inmensa fuerza que nace de su interior. Lucha por soltarse de aquella corriente, que lo aleja de la voz que tantas veces lo ha llamado. Se siente increíblemente pesado.

Cristales rotos, eso y a un cisne volar es lo último que ve.

_**Y es que, el cisne ya no está encerrado en un cristal.**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Cisne negro**_

Ion contempla al ruso que continua inconsciente. Este yace en una cama de hospital, recuperándose lentamente y es que casi muere.

En otro tiempo, Ion aspiraba a obtener una armadura, pero su corazón perverso rápidamente fue notado y expulsado de la orden de Atena. Ion ama el poder. La sensación de dominio sobre otro. Humillar al otro.

Era un candidato perfecto para los caballeros negros, por eso que fue reclutado por Jango, iba a remplazar al cisne negro. Pero la vida le dio otro revés cuando Ikki tomó el mando de la isla de la reina muerte. Él aún no despertaba el cosmos. Literalmente era un inútil y a Ikki no le interesaba.

La guerra se desató y el cisne negro fue abatido por Hyoga. Esto le favoreció pues ya no tenia que vencer al cisne negro para tomar la armadura. A pesar de que tras aquella batalla la orden de los caballeros negros casi fue destruida por completo, el mal jamás puede ser exorcizado totalmente. Otros se levantaron viendo la oportunidad de tomar el poder ahora que los que les estorbaban estaban muertos.

Mientras la orden de Atena enfrentaba muchas guerras, la de las doce casas, Asgard, Poseidón y Hades. Los caballeros negros construían armaduras, formaban otra orden. Seguían creciendo entre las sombras, como el cáncer maligno que son.

Pero algo sucedió. La diosa desapareció y con ella, los caballeros y sus armaduras. Las armaduras negras que ellos trataban de restaurar se volvieron polvo.

Desde que la diosa desapareció, Tatsumi está desesperado por encontrarla, cuando halló al primer caballero algo le salió mal. Entendió que necesitaba de alguien que fuera capaz de sentir el cosmos y ahí fue cuando se alió con lo último de los caballeros negros.

A Ion no le interesa encontrar a la diosa, sólo quiere las armaduras. Como todo caballero negro, el poder de la armadura es su más grande ambición.

Como de costumbre Ion aprovecha para manosear al ruso, esto es por muchas razones; ha tenido obsesión por el cisne, desde que Jango le dijo que esa es la armadura negra con la que era más a fin. También entra lo físico, siempre ha tenido debilidad por los rubios y de ojos azules. Pero sobre todo, la sensación de poder, la de dominar, imponer voluntad.

La de lastimar y humillar.

Y ha disfrutado tanto con el llanto y las suplicas de Hyoga. Del temor en los ojos azules del cisne.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El canto de preludio de muerte de un cisne**_

Oye voces, aún no entiende nada, pero en estos días de tortura ha aprendido a fingir que sigue dormido. De pronto siente el piquete de otra inyección. Ni en el estado tan deplorable en el que está, dejan de suministrarle drogas para controlarlo.

Escuchando atentamente se enteró que por varios minutos el corazón se le detuvo. Fue un verdadero milagro resucitarlo, pues aunque tenían todo el equipo medico para atenderlo, la fragilidad de su estado producto no sólo de la hipotermia, si no también de las golpizas, las descargas eléctricas y la falta de alimento agravo su estado.

Cuando cree que está solo se anima a abrir los ojos. Está lleno de cables y tubos. Y como siempre atado con gruesas cadenas que le impiden moverse.

Casi no puede pensar, la mente siempre está adormilada a causa de los narcóticos. Vuelve a dormir, entre más tiempo crean que está inconsciente mejor.

…

Un peso encima de él, le molesta para respirar. Ion como de costumbre le está metiendo mano. Aún así Hyoga sigue fingiendo que está inconsciente, de todas maneras con lo atado que está no puede hacer nada.

-Se que estas despierto.- Le susurra al oído. Hyoga temeroso mira a ese sujeto.- Sabes, me encantan los rubios con carita de niños buenos. Dime, ¿Qué hablaste con Atena?

El corazón se achica. Una parte de él no quiere responderle, pero otra tiene tanto miedo que de inmediato le responde.

-Ella sólo dijo que me cuidaría.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí. –Algo muy dentro del rubio le duele, algo le reprocha el ser tan sumiso.

-Eso no nos sirve de nada. Tenias que averiguar donde está.

-¡Le pregunte pero no me dijo! –contesta Hyoga aterrado.

-Me estas ocultando algo.

-¡No se nada, te lo juro!

-Tatsumi va a enfurecerse.

-¡Te juro que le pregunte y ella no contestó!

-De nada sirve. Eres un inútil.- Dice Ion dejando la habitación.

…

-¡Tatsumi, te lo suplico, ya no me lastimes! … ¡Le pregunte! … ¡Te lo imploró Tatsumi!

Tatsumi le está metiendo una golpiza al pobre rubio que por estar atado ni siquiera es capaz de protegerse. Con su espada de bambú una y otra vez le asesta golpes, sacando la rabia del fracaso.

De nada sirvieron las advertencias de los doctores que le informan que el chico está muy débil y que su salud es precaria. El hombre calvo parece querer matarlo a golpes.

_-Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre estaré cuidándote._

En medio de aquel tormento y vejación, igual que otras veces escucha la voz de la diosa.

-¡Ella sólo dice que siempre me cuidara! ¡Eso es todo Tatsumi! ¡Te lo juro!

Y la lluvia de golpes sigue, incluso después de que perdió el conocimiento.

…

En la celda sólo se escucha un murmullo, Hyoga está rezando. Casi no siente nada porque le han subido la dosis de las drogas al grado que no se puede mover.

Escucha la voz de la diosa, le da ordenes, pero su cuerpo no la obedece. Por más que ella intenta ayudar al ruso, no puede. Se a quebrado totalmente, tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu.

Hyoga sigue en sus rezos, es un cisne cantando esperando la muerte. Tiene heridas profundas a causa de los golpes, tal vez huesos rotos, quemaduras por las descargas eléctricas y sobretodo inanición por la falta de alimento.

Realmente se está muriendo lentamente.

_Hay bajo el sol un momento para todo,_

_y un tiempo para hacer cada cosa:_

_tiempo para nacer, tiempo para morir;_

_tiempo para plantar y tiempo para arrancar lo plantado;_

_tiempo para matar y tiempo para curar;_

Muy lejos de ahí, un herido chico llora internamente, pues es capaz de escuchar el canto agónico del cisne.

Está en un hospital, con lesiones tan graves que lo han dejado en coma. Pero no son estas las que lo lastiman, las que no lo dejan despertar. Son las personas que perdió las que le duelen y ahora, que está rodeado de dolor, su desconsuelo aumenta al escuchar el cantar del cisne.

En otro lugar, también muy distante, otro llora, sin saber por que. Pero siente un dolor muy grande para su alma. Porque, aunque no es capaz de escuchar el canto del cisne, le es una espina en el corazón.

Y otro sólo va en su moto, temblando de miedo. Quisiera taparse los oídos y no escuchar aquel lamento.

_tiempo para demoler y tiempo para edificar;_

_tiempo para llorar y tiempo para reír;_

_tiempo para gemir y tiempo para bailar;_

De pronto una luz. Ion entra, como es costumbre empieza a manosear al rubio, sin embargo esta vez es diferente. Tatsumi estaba tan furioso con el ruso, que le dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

-Te aseguro que la voy a pasar muy bien. – Le dijo con malicia, mientras lo desvestía.

Hyoga pese a su estado, aún está consiente, las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras internamente suplicaba que este infierno terminara ya.

Más que nunca se aferro a sus rezos, más que nunca se aferro a los recuerdos cuando estaba el hospicio, protegido por las monjas y el padre.

_tiempo para lanzar piedras y tiempo para recogerlas;_

_tiempo para los brazos y tiempo para abstenerse de ellos;_

_tiempo para buscar y tiempo para perder;_

Ion iba a bajarse los pantalones cuando la alarma sonó. Rápidamente salio a ver que pasaba.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**En la oscuridad escuche tu canción**_

Un chico en moto ha entrado en las instalaciones. Imposible describirlo pues trae casco. Esquiva todo abriéndose paso.

Con ayuda de la moto rompió la puerta de la impecable mansión. Entró destrozando el lugar mientras se enfrentaba al personal de seguridad. Trae una espada de madera con la que va golpeando al que se le ponga en frente. Y de paso todo mueble u objeto de valor que pareciera frágil.

Recibía golpes pero propinaba varios más.

_tiempo para conservar y tiempo para tirar fuera;_

_tiempo para rasgar y tiempo para coser;_

_tiempo para callarse y tiempo para hablar;_

Cuando Ion, a medio vestir cerró la puerta de la celda de Hyoga. Varios hombres rodaban por las escaleras mientras ese entraba.

Pronto se dio cuenta de por que ha logrado entrar, tiene un débil cosmos. Un cosmos sin forma, que emana de él, de manera inconsciente. Varias veces lo había sentido así en Hyoga. Frente a ese sujeto, Ion comprobaba que Tatsumi tenia razón en estar drogando a Hyoga continuamente, pese a mantenerlo atado con gruesas cadenas, el rubio en un arranque de cosmos hubiera podido liberarse.

Él otro intento golpear a Ion con la espada, pero este la detuvo y lo golpeo en el pecho provocando que el chico del casco cayera contra la pared.

Inmediatamente Ion encendió su cosmos y se abalanzó para rematarlo, pero el cosmos del otro se incendio más y soltó un puñetazo que no pudo evitar. Aún así, Ion intentó recuperarse pero se quedo paralizado ante un cosmos magnánimo.

Es otro cosmos, uno infinitamente poderoso. El cosmos de Atena. Ignorando completamente a Ion, aquel chico del casco, comenzó a golpear la gruesa puerta de metal hasta que la derribo.

Se detuvo un momento contemplando al maltrecho rubio que yacía semiconsciente y desnudo en el suelo. Salió sólo para buscar una manta. Nadie intento detenerlo pues el gigantesco cosmos paralizo a todo mundo. Así que sin problemas encontró lo que salio a buscar y regresó. Con suma delicadeza arropó al rubio y lo cargó en brazos; e ignorando a todos salio de ahí.

El resplandor de aquel cosmos era increíble, casi no los dejaba ver nada. También era muy calido y tranquilo. Ion sabia que está viendo a un hombre, pero aquello era como estar frente Atena. Como si Atena misma hubiera entrado, buscado la manta y tomado en brazos a su caballero.

En cuanto llego al jardín, ni siquiera pensó en tomar su moto. Simplemente se convirtió en una saeta de luz y desapareció en el cielo.

_tiempo para amar y tiempo para odiar;_

_tiempo para la guerra y tiempo para la paz._

_Al final ¿qué provecho saca uno de sus afanes?_

Eclesiastés capítulo 3 versículos 1 al 9

Minutos después, en un claro del bosque, el chico del casco depositaba su preciada carga en el suelo. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba y los parpados amenazaban con cerrarse. Ahora que el cosmos de Atena se ha apagado, se quedo sin fuerzas.

Descubre un poco al rubio para contemplarlo, se asusta porque parece muerto. De inmediato se quita el casco, revelando unos desordenados mechones rojos. El cabello le llega a la altura de los hombros.

Lleno de miedo acerca su mejilla para sentir el respirar sumamente débil de ruso. A pesar de que lo habían molido a golpes, el rubio le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Deposito un dulce beso en la frente. Sacando fuerzas de su flaqueza, lo carga de nuevo y es que a unos cuantos pasos hay una cueva que le sirve de refugio.

De verdad sus ojos se cierran, con trabajos busco la colchoneta y se acostó con Hyoga entre sus brazos. Pegó su frente a la del ruso, jamás pensó que tener al cisne valiera la pena. A pesar de que ella se lo prometió. Ahora sonreía porque ese cisne era todo suyo, su canción llenaría los vacíos y contento se deslizó al mundo de los sueños.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Los cisnes no cantan, graznan un poquito, el que los cisnes canten es algo de los mitos, cuentos y fabulas. De hecho eso de que los cisnes cantan antes de morir se popularizo con Esopo en dos de sus fábulas. "El cisne tomado por ganso" en la cual un hombre compro un cisne y un ganso, en medio de la oscuridad salio a buscar al ganso para cocinarlo, pero en su lugar atrapo al cisne, creyendo que iba a morir, el cisne cantó y así se dio cuenta de su error. La otra es "El cisne y su dueño" Un hombre compro un cisne porque decían que cantaban muy bonito, por mucho tiempo le estuvo suplicando que cantara, pero el cisne se negó. Ya al final de su vida, presintiendo su muerte el cisne por fin canto. El hombre al ver eso se dio cuenta que fue un tonto por rogarle, debió haberlo inmolado para que cantara el condenado cisne.

Las partes de la Biblia que recita Hyoga en este capítulo las seleccione porque son las que aparecen en Beta X y soy mega fan de ese manga.

Siempre he considerado que Falcon (anime traducido al español para México y creo Latinoamérica) o Fao (en el manga) es una versión recargada de Hyoga. Kurumada no fue muy original y lo traumo igual, tuvo que matar a su amigo dado que el destino los puso en bandos contrarios.

Lo primero que recita Hyoga, es parte del salmo 51. A partir del versículo 16 es el que recita Falcon cuando hace su aparición en el manga. Justo cuando su beta lanza el villancico mortal Falcon lee en voz alta su Biblia, aunque las palabras cambian dependiendo de la versión, las que use las tome de la Biblia Latinoamérica y es Biblia católica.

Bueno en el manga publicada en México por editorial vid lee así (aunque es cosa de la traducción)

_Líbrame de homicidios; oh dios, de mi salvación … cantara mi lengua tu justicia… señor abre mis labios y publicara mi boca tu alabanza … por que no quieres sacrificio … los sacrificios del señor son el espíritu quebrantado … Son el espíritu quebrantado._

Dios no quiere sacrificios (ofrendas) dios ama a los que se arrepienten y sufren por sus pecados, lo que queda muy bien con Fao pues está muy traumado con su pasado. Por eso me recuerda a Hyoga, yo lo veo como mi Hyoga pero con unos 10 años más.

El otro, el del tiempo que es de Eclesiastés, aparece en el tomo final de Bt x, y lo dicen Nasha y Misha antes de morir.

¿Qué traman los caballeros negros?

¿Quién fue el primer caballero que encontró Tatsumi? ¿Qué le salio mal?

¿Dónde están Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki? ¿Acaso también están amnésicos?

¿Quién es el chico que está inconsciente en un hospital?

Y el otro ¿por qué a pesar de que no pudo escuchar la canción del cisne, la siente?

¿Quién es el chico pelirrojo y que se trae con Hyoga?

¿Dónde está Atena? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Hyoga tuvo esa visión de las armaduras encerradas?

¿Por qué el dragón no está encerrado igual que los otros?

¿Qué sucederá ahora que el cisne ya no está encerrado en la coraza de cristal?

¿Esos hombres encerrados, acaso son los caballero de oro?

Eso sí lo puedo responder, los hombres encerrados en aquella coraza que vio Hyoga, son los caballeros dorados, tal y como salen en la película la overtura.

**Alyshaluz,** efectivamente Hyoga está más bueno que el pan con chancho, por eso Ion se lo sirvió y casi por completo. Maldito Ion, casi hace suyo a mi amado Hyoga pero eso nunca va a pasar … o tal vez sí?

**Alpheratz,** que bueno que ya le estas agarrando gusto a los fics de Hyoga, si encuentras uno bueno recomiéndamelo, porque yo amo al cisne con locura, y a los bronces también, creo que es por eso, que trato de que cada uno tenga un espacio importante en la historia. No sólo Hyoga va a sufrir en este fic (ja-ja-ja risa de bruja malvada)

**Carito**, como lo dije seré malvada con todos los bronces y ni el pelos verdes se salvara (risa malvada otra vez)

**Sakura,** si veo a Shun en Hyoga, tal vez eso explique porque lo martirice en este capítulo, ahora no quiero imaginar lo que le pasara al verdadero Shun. (¿seré sádica y malvada o sólo estoy dando amenazas? realmente no lo se, nunca se que va a continuar en mis fics)

**Gabycisne,** creo que te deje con más dudas. Que mala soy. Pero yo tampoco tengo las respuestas. Como siempre mis fics crecen más de lo que tenia planeado.

**Smily,** Otro maravilloso fic de Hyoga, ¿como no amar al patito? Él siempre es mi inspiración. Y donde quiera que esten Seiya y Shun están desesperados por no tener al patito entre sus brazos. Va pasar tiempo para que se reencuentren.

**Kailash**, Cuando era pequeña, salieron las muñecas Rosita fresita, y curiosamente Santa me trajo a Dulce limón. Cuyo cabello era verde y olía a limón (según) así que por eso cuando veo a Shun sus verdes cabellos me hacen pensar en esa muñeca. Por eso creo que debe oler a cítricos. Santa se equivoco debió traerme la de pelos rubios así mi Hyoga olería a naranja en mi cabeza.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**


	3. Peter Pan y el niño perdido

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**¿QUIÉNES SOMOS?**_

**Capítulo 3: Peter Pan y el niño perdido **

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Canciones**_

Flash back

_Martinillo, martinillo, _

_¿dónde estás? ¿dónde estás?_

_Toca la campana. Toca la campana. _

_Din don dan. Din don dan_

_Está muy oscuro, el niño rubio casi no distingue las siluetas. Hyoga ve su brazo, esta lleno de moretones por los golpes, incluso siente como la inflamación va cerrándole el ojo derecho. Más allá hay otros chiquillos muy golpeados que no paran de llorar._

_Frente a él, hay otro que le da la espalda. Está erguido y canta a todo pulmón "Martinillo, Martinillo" Canta contra la puerta metálica que los confina, canta para demostrar que a él no lo han doblegado. _

…

_-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? –Le dice el joven peliverde. Hyoga no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus lagrimas si no hubiera sido porque Shun con dulzura las empieza a secar. –Ya paso._

_-Lo siento … ¿te desperté? -Aún acostado en su cama, el rubio observa alrededor. Está en su habitación en la mansión Kido. Su corazón late acelerado a causa de la intensa pesadilla que tuvo. -¿Grite o algo?_

_-No. Así que no te preocupes a nadie has despertado._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Mi corazón me dijo que la estabas pasando mal. –Y Andrómeda sonríe tiernamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hyoga. – Fue una verdadera pesadilla, estás hasta sudando. -¿Qué soñaste?_

_-…_

_-Con que no quieres hablar, entonces no me dejas más alternativa. -Shun se mete en la cama y abraza al ruso._

_-Shun no … no es necesario que te molestes, fue sólo un mal sueño ya ni recuerdo que fue._

_-Tal vez, pero tu corazón está tan acelerado que parece que corriste una maratón. Y mi corazón no va a estar tranquilo hasta que el tuyo lo este. _

_Hyoga iba insistir en que no era necesario que se quedara, pero no tuvo fuerzas para decirlo, porque realmente estaba asustado y el sentir a Shun tan cerca lo calmaba. Shun comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna y Hyoga rendido, se acurruco entre los brazos de Andrómeda. Nunca ha entendido por qué razón Shun siempre logra alejar sus temores. _

…

_-Es él.- Dijo el doctor señalando a un paciente que sentado en el piso se balancea y se entretiene viendo la caricatura de la liga de la justicia. – Tiene amnesia y su memoria no llega más allá de los siete años._

_La chica castaño rojizo y trenzas lo contempló con detenimiento. El doctor tenia razón, no importa lo grande que se vea, es un niño pequeño y todo su lenguaje corporal lo delata._

_-Ha tenido arranques de ira. –Le informa el doctor. –La verdad no se que hacer con él. Me preocupa mucho porque ya pronto voy a darlo de alta y me temo que tengo que canalizarlo a alguna institución y con el carácter que tiene tal vez no se adapte o que no lo acepten en ningún sitio. Realmente usted es mi última esperanza._

_-Ya le tomó cariño._

_-Sí … no se como explicarlo, pero algo muy dentro de mí me dice que lo tengo que proteger._

_-No se preocupe, no importa su mal carácter puedo manejarlo. _

_La chica se adelanta para hablar con el muchacho._

_-Hola Peter Pan. –Pero aquel chico la mira con molestia.- Mira, te compre un oso de peluche. _

_-No lo quiero y no me llamo Peter Pan._

_La chica le muestra la lengua.- Mira niño feo, la verdad es que no te lo iba a dar, pero te pareces mucho a mi pequeño hermano. No me gustaría que él estuviera solo en este hospital tan grande lleno de doctores gruñones.- Dijo soltando al osito junto al muchacho._

_Las palabras "pequeño hermano" hicieron que el joven se relajara y le prestara un poco de atención._

_-¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano?_

_-Va a cumplir 22._

_-Ya está muy grande._

_-Aunque tuviera 100 años yo no lo dejaría solo en un hospital sin un osito que le haga compañía. _

_De mala gana tomó al oso. –Muchas gracias por el presente._

_-Qué sorpresa, Peter Pan es educado. _

_-Que no me llamo Peter Pan._

_-¿Conoces el cuento?_

_-Sí_

_-Entonces sabes que a los niños que se caen de la cama las hadas se lo llevan a un mundo fantástico. Apuesto a que te caíste de la cama y a causa de un hada despertaste en este lugar tan raro._

_El muchacho se quedo meditando un buen rato. Abrazo sus rodillas y le dieron ganas de llorar, pero puso todo su esfuerzo en no dejar rodar las lagrimas. Este gesto le provoco una infinita dulzura a la mujer, pues no mintió cuando dijo que le recordaba a su pequeño hermano._

_-Sabes qué, podemos cantar una canción para alejar la tristeza. ¿Hay alguna que te sepas?_

_-Martinillo, Martinillo …- Comenzó a cantar el chico._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**La casita del árbol**_

El amanecer ilumina a todos avisando que ya es otro día. Pero dentro de la cueva el sol no entra a importunar al pelirrojo que continua roncando y entre sus brazos yace el inconsciente rubio.

Esta cueva es especial, la entrada está oculta por un árbol de olivo, y por todas las paredes se pueden ver las raíces; en este sitio corre una energía extraña, dulce, calida y apacible. Aunque se este muy lastimado, la energía lentamente sana las heridas, aunque tengas mucha hambre y sed, la energía te sostiene para que continúes con vida. Las tormentas y las nevadas no importan, aquí dentro siempre es confortable. Aunque es profunda y la luz del sol no puede entrar, hay una tenue luz que pareciera mágica.

Si se sigue un pasadizo se llega a una gran galería que da a un lago subterráneo, que parece ser la fuente de la energía de este milagroso lugar.

Tal pareciera que es la morada de una Diosa cuya fuerza resguarda este sitio, pero ese poder no es constante. Las primeras veces, cuando el pelirrojo se daba cuenta que ya no la percibía se asustaba pues ya no estaba para protegerlo y tenia miedo de ya jamás sentir esa presencia. Para su fortuna, después de descansar suele volver.

Objetos hay por todos lados, más que una cueva es una casa. Es el refugio del chico pelirrojo. Por eso en un rincón hay muchas latas de comida, ropa, medicinas y cobertores. Pero también hay juguetes, carritos, comics de la liga de la justicia, muñecos y un oso de peluche.

La primera vez que el pelirrojo estuvo en este lugar, llegó tan maltrecho como Hyoga, en esa ocasión, la mágica energía inundo la cueva, y cuando las heridas de su cuerpo se cerraron su fuerza disminuyo y a veces desaparecía. Por mucho tiempo se la paso tirado a causa de la depresión y el miedo. Tardó en reunir el valor para irse. La diosa mágica que aquí lo había traído no siempre tiene fuerzas, el silencio y la soledad lo enloquecían, el hambre y la sed no se calman con magia.

A causa de eso el pelirrojo usa este lugar únicamente como refugio temporal.

Son más de las tres de la tarde cuando el chico pelirrojo comienza a despertar y aún así se siente muy cansado. No se extraña del calido cosmos pues lo esperaba. Contempla al hermoso rubio que ya adora y que en estos momentos no es muy bonito por los golpes que ha recibido. Un calido y muy débil resplandor lo rodea, es la energía de este lugar que ya esta trabajando en sanarlo.

Pese a que se siente muy cansado y con dolor de cabeza, se obliga a hacer el esfuerzo. Un nudo se le forma en la garganta pues quiere llorar al ver lo lastimado que está el rubio. De inmediato pone manos a la obra.

Busca una esponja, agua y vendas; aunque la energía mágica ya esta trabajando en sanar las heridas del rubio no está de más procurarle cuidados.

Revisa la extensión de los golpes y quemaduras, ahora que lo está inspeccionado seriamente el pelirrojo piensa que lo mejor seria llevarlo a un hospital, pero eso no es posible, en estos momentos, cada hospital de este país debe de estar siendo revisado por los hombres de Tatsumi que buscan con desesperación al rubio. Por eso se alegra de que este lugar es mágico y que ya está sanándolo.

Comienza a pasar la húmeda esponja limpiando el rostro, cuando nota una herida peculiar en el labio, trata de pasarla por alto, al seguir atendiéndolo encuentra otra similar en el cuello, sigue en su trabajo pero el miedo lentamente empieza a apoderarse de él al hallar otras marcas extrañas.

No recuerda mucho de lo que paso anoche, cuando comienza a brillar tiende a perder la noción de lo que pasa a su alrededor, sobre todo cuando el cosmos de la diosa lo invade. Aun así, recuerda cosas vagas.

Con un poco de trabajo logra recordar al sujeto que encontró frente a la celda en la que se encontraba el frágil rubio. Estaba a medio vestir. Cuando logró derribar la puerta notó la ropa en el suelo … y … y … su hermoso rubio golpeado y maltrecho… apenas conciente … totalmente indefenso, aterrado, llorando y orando …desnudo.

El corazón del pelirrojo se encogió de miedo. Había empezado a imaginar lo que había sufrido el rubio antes de que llegara. Volvió a revisar el cuello, sin duda eran marcas de dientes.

Lleno de miedo salió de la cueva buscando alejarse del rubio y es que a su mente vinieron las pesadillas que tuvo días antes. Una mujer pelilila le suplicaba para que fuera a rescatar al rubio, pero él no quería, se negó rotundamente a causa del temor que siente hacia Tatsumi y sus hombres. A él también lo lastimaron y aún quedan vestigios en su cuerpo de la tortura de la que fue objeto. Por eso, aunque esa bella hada pelilila le rogaba él se negaba. Sus sueños se volvieron más angustiosos cuando empezó a ver en ellos lo que le hacían y el tormento que le provocaban al rubio.

Escuchaba los suplicantes gritos de Hyoga, las golpizas y el encierro en el ataúd de metal y también tuvo unos sueños que le parecieron confusos, en ese momento no entendía pero ahora, le queda claro que ese cerdo, había puesto sus manos sobre el rubio.

_-Vuelve … vuelve._ Le pide la suplicante voz de la diosa.

Pero el pelirrojo seguía huyendo pues no quería enfrentar eso, se sentía culpable, por cada día en que se negó a ayudarlo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Fuente mágica**_

Esas manos que lo recorren y que le causan repulsión. Lo queman, lo ensucian. Llora y suplica. Está atado con cadenas que le impiden defenderse, que les facilita a los otros lastimarlo. El peso de Ion lo vence, no puede hacer otra cosa más que soportar la agresión.

Cada célula de su piel grita por el dolor. Grita internamente hasta despertar.

Poco a poco sus fuerzas vuelven, abre los celestes ojos lleno de dolor pero no entiende el sitio en el que se encuentra. Sus sentidos están aturdidos, la piel le duele, un fuerte zumbido taladra sus oídos y su visión se ve entorpecida por manchas de colores. No sólo eso, ver le duele y mucho. Es como si la luz que entra por su retina se convirtiera en lanzas.

Insiste en tratar de ver por lo reconfortante de este lugar.

Tiene noción de haber vivido algo como esto, le parece recordar haber sentido una energía igual. Como las otras veces cuando intentaba recordar, el dolor de cabeza lo ataca, pero esta vez con menos intensidad por lo que persiste en buscar en sus memorias. Había una fuente blanca, tal vez de mármol, en el centro una escultura de una mujer en oración. De sus manos juntas brotaba la calida agua. Alguien lo llevaba en brazos y con mucha delicadeza lo recostó en la fuente. No fue el único al que depositaron ahí, había otros a su lado…(*1)

El dolor de cabeza no lo deja pensar más y las fuerzas lo abandonan.

Dormita y se ve acosado por Ion, el abuso del que era victima jamás llegó tan lejos como esa noche. Despierta llora y abraza sus rodillas, escucha una mágica voz que trata de consolarlo, pero no hay consuelo, cierto, no se concretó pero eso no alivia el dolor que siente.

Vuelve a dormir, pero sigue acosado por los recuerdos, el encierro, los golpes, el ataúd de metal, la tortura de las descargas.

Despierta.

Llanto de nuevo.

Un largo, largo llanto. Escucha pasos, hay alguien que se inclina tratando de envolverlo con una manta, pero el pánico se apodera de el rubio pues cree que van a atarlo de nuevo. Que otra vez comenzara la tortura. Consiente de su desnudes intenta luchar y suplica con lagrimas que ya no le hagan más daño. Su débil estado es él que lo vence, sólo alcanza a ver el cabello rojo y a percibir un aroma a sal, a mar, que lo reconforta y aunque vuelve a caer profundamente dormido en brazos de ese pelirrojo, las pesadillas ya no lo acosaron.

El pelirrojo lo levanta y lo lleva a la parte más profunda de la cueva, al lago donde la energía es más fuerte, ahí entre las aguas, se acomoda con su rubio en brazos, deseando que el calido cosmos cure todo el daño que le hicieron.

-Nadie te volverá a lastimarte mi hermoso cisne. Te lo prometo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**El chico del casco**_

-Son unos imbeciles. Unos inútiles. –Grita Tatsumi al ser informado de la fuga del rubio. –¿Dónde está Ion?

El hombre calvo recorre el lugar vociferando maldiciones de todo tipo mientras busca al esbelto pelinegro de Ion. Por fin lo encuentra revisando las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Cómo vamos a contactar a Atena si ya no tenemos a Hyoga? –Reclama furioso.

-Cálmate Tatsumi, tenemos otro caballero.

-Que no sirve para nada, tus estúpidos compañeros lo dejaron en coma, será un milagro si despierta.

-Pues encontraremos otro, aún nos faltan dos por hallar y claro el que se te escapo.

-Hyoga es el indispensable. El único que nos sirve y lo dejaste escapar, así nunca encontraremos a la señorita Saori. Hyoga es la única esperanza que me queda, el único que era manejable y ya despertaba el cosmos y lo perdimos.

Localizar a la señorita Saori es lo único que le interesa al hombre, por ella es capaz de venderse al mismo diablo, por ella es que ha hecho pacto con los caballeros negros.

-Calma Tatsumi tuvimos un gran avance.

-¿Un gran avance?

-Observa.- Y pone una parte del video de seguridad que muestra al personal paralizado y al chico del casco caminando buscando una manta, sin que nadie mueva un dedo.

-Bola de inútiles no hicieron nada.

-Tatsumi, eres tonto o te haces, nota el resplandor que lo envuelve.

-Cosmoenergía.

-Sí, pero esa energía capaz de paralizar a todos no proviene de él, es alguien muy poderoso, es una diosa. La diosa Atena. –Tatsumi lo mira confuso.- Ella está con él, ella lo está guiando y si los encontramos sabremos donde está.

La ira de Tatsumi disminuye ante esta pista. Si el cosmos de Atena está con ellos entonces es posible localizar a su señorita Saori.

Ion sigue contemplando el video, si al menos hubieran visto el rostro del motociclista, pero lo único que tienen es una moto destrozada y la espada de madera.

-La motocicleta fue robada en la zona comercial de Tokio hace tres días, pero ningún video de seguridad pudo registrar su rostro porque el maldito ya llevaba el casco. Y por los guantes tampoco tenemos huellas dactilares. Sabemos por la moto que se detuvo en un hotel de paso antes de venir aquí, pero de igual manera se oculto muy bien de las cámaras y por supuesto firmó con un nombre falso.

-Déjame adivinar, Wally West o Bruce Wayn o Clark Kent.(*2)

-Clark Kent.

-Pensé que usaría a Wally West pero no es tan estúpido como pensaba, Clark Kent es mucho más común.

-Sí, imposible de rastrear, es increíble el ego que tienen algunos, cuando realice la búsqueda de personas que firmaron bajo el nombre de Clark Kent me salieron cientos. Ya no hablemos de Superman, no puedo creer que la gente se registre así. Lo único bueno es que ya sabes quien es.

-Sí … tenia que ser precisamente él.

En tanto afuera de la cueva, el pelirrojo se sienta bajo un árbol para llorar. Se sigue recriminando el no haberse presentado antes al rescate de Hyoga. Y es que no lo iba a hacer hasta la noche de pasado mañana, pero la angustia en su corazón fue tal que adelanto todo.

Tras vendar las heridas del rubio y dejarlo bien arropado; salió a tomar aire, a llorar y a revisar los mensajes del celular.

"¿Aioria donde demonios estás?

"¡Aioria con un carajo contesta!"

"¡Aioria se te hace tarde!"

"Shinatora tuvo que cubrirte Aioria. ¿Donde carajos estás?"

"¿Vas asistir la próxima semana? Te lo advierto Aioria si te anuncian y no vas, te pueden expulsar y adiós dinero fácil. Tienes suerte de que Shinatora te cubriera."

"Aioria habla Shinatora, en cuanto puedas márcame. Kuma esta furioso porque no te presentaste.

-Que estúpido.- Se regaña el pelirrojo y es que por ese compromiso estaba postergando el rescate de Hyoga. Necesita el dinero, esa es la realidad pero ahora que no puede dejar de pensar en lo mal que la paso el rubio y se le hace una estupidez muy grande el haber esperado tanto. Enfadado consigo mismo, se recuerda que ahora más que nunca necesita dinero. Así que hace una llamada. - Shinatora, habla Aioria, puedes hablar con Kuma, dile que me caí da la moto y que por eso no me presente, estoy bien, después te explico.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Heridas bajo las plumas del cisne**_

-¿Se te escapó el pajarito de tu jaula?- Dijo una mujer rubia en tono burlón.

Ion la ignoro. Está sentado tras su escritorio contemplando los videos de seguridad en su computadora.

-¿Al menos pudiste divertirte un rato con él?

Ion sigue sin prestarle atención, odia y detesta a Salome, por mujeres como ella es que prefiere a los hombres.

-¿No pudiste? Ya sabia que aquello no te funciona. Con lo rico y desestresante que es coger hasta el cansancio.

Salome se sienta en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas para darle un gran vistazo, aunque Ion sigue sin prestarle atención. Ella usa el cabello corto, en el clásico peinado de honguito. Su cuerpo voluptuoso es resaltado por el mini vestido que usa, maquillaje perfecto, labios carnosos y rojos. Mirada lasciva.

Ella es sin duda la Andrómeda negra, pues si bien la Andrómeda del mito fue una virgen que se sacrifico por su pueblo, está es la prostituta que saca provecho de cuanto hombre mete en su colchón. Por eso siempre anda buscando con quien acostarse.

-No pienso coger contigo.

-Tú no me sirves ni para el arranque. –La mujer se levanta.- Ni en el colchón ni en el campo de batalla.

Estás últimas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Ion porque es verdad, Salome es poderosa y si se enfrentaran ella le daría una paliza. Por su parte la rubia sale a buscar a alguien con quien entretenerse.

Ion decide olvidarse del mal rato que le hizo pasar. Lo más importante ahora es recuperar a Hyoga, Tatsumi tiene razón, es el indicado pues es débil y manipulable. En cuanto al chico del casco, lo mejor es matarlo, no conviene un caballero que está tan conectado a Atena. Lo único que quiere es averiguar en que lugar están selladas las armaduras, ¿qué cosmos les impide crear nuevas sombras? Las armaduras negras se destruyeron por un cosmos extraño y que además parece no querer nada con la tierra. El trono esta vació y con una sola armadura bastaría para reclamar el control de todo lo que fue el reino de Atena.

Por eso Hyoga podría ser la llave del éxito.

Debe de estar en un hospital, su condición es precaria, no sobrevivirá sin atención medica. Tiene lesiones múltiples a causa de la golpiza que le propinó Tatsumi más los choques eléctricos. Está seguro que sin vigilancia medica le puede ocurrir una depresión general de sus funciones lo que lo llevaría a la muerte.

Sobretodo contando que sus órganos internos están lesionados, sin aparatos médicos no podría saber que está mal. Las heridas internas provocarían un choque completo a su sistema. A estas horas debe de estar presentando un grave cuadro de Hipotensión, también deficiencia de oxigeno en el torrente circulatorio, arritmias e insuficiencia cardiaca.

Los doctores de la fundación habían estado previniendo todo eso. Le suministraban soluciones salinas, oxigeno, adrenalina. Pero ahora que el chico del casco se lo llevó, pronto empezarán a verse los daños, se asustará y no tendrá mas remedio que llevarlo a un hospital para que lo atiendan en urgencias o resignarse y verlo morir.

No sólo eso, tiene lesiones causadas por el frío. Cuando después de muchas descargas eléctricas, el dolor lo hacia encender su cosmos y la parte interna del ataúd se congelaba, lo dejaban allí dentro. Presenta quemaduras por hielo con ampollas, algunas de esas heridas ya empezaban a infectarse. Los músculos se congelaron y las lesiones le causarán mucho dolor. No lo sentía por que estaba medicado, pero ya paso la hora de su dosis y entonces el dolor lo hará presa.

Sin mencionar que su cuerpo ya es adicto al cóctel de sustancias que le inyectaban. Medicina siquiátrica para tenerlo controlado, Toracina y haroperidol. Barbitúricos como el pentobarbital y el diacepam. En horas podría presentar síndrome de abstinencia. Temblara, tendrá taquicardia, convulsiones, luego el coma y la muerte.

Iluminado por la fría luz de la pantalla, los ojos de Ion brillan por la certeza de sus predicciones. Hyoga pronto caerá en estado de choque y el chico de la moto no tendrá más remedio que salir de su escondite en busca de un hospital y cuando eso suceda los atrapará. Ese cisne volverá a la jaula, seguirá siendo el ratón de sus experimentos y una que otra diversión.

Y efectivamente, en estos momentos, en los brazos del pelirrojo, el rubio tiene la palidez de un muerto, está frío, tiembla y tiene problemas para respirar. El pelirrojo no puede hacer nada salvo confiar en la energía de este lugar. Tiene tanto miedo por lo mal que Hyoga se encuentra que está pensando en salir y buscar un hospital. Mas el miedo que le provoca Tatsumi y sus hombres es lo que lo detiene. Hace lo único que puede hacer, nuevamente lo lleva al lago y lo sumerge en las milagrosas aguas, lo arrulla con una dulce tonada esperanzado de que a pesar de la inconciencia el ruso pueda escucharlo y entender que lo esta cuidando, que no lo dejará desamparado.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**La búsqueda del cisne perdido**_

En cada hospital del país, los hombres de la fundación Graude buscan al cisne. Todo chico rubio, todo paciente de urgencias, es revisado por alguien que furtivamente se ha metido al hospital.

Aun las clínicas pequeñitas son revisadas.

Así de grande es el poder de la fundación. Tener el cabello rubio se ha vuelto una maldición, cuando encuentran alguien que encaja en la descripción, algo misterioso pasa, la seguridad de los hospitales se ve violada, cámaras de seguridad se apagan, gente extraña entra y sin que nadie pueda detenerlo se llegan a secuestrar al paciente.

Con algo de suerte lo encuentran con vida … sin ella, se prepara el funeral y todo porque se tiene el cabello rubio, se llego herido de gravedad, con algunas quemaduras y fracturas. Eso basta para que se tome la decisión.

Pero no importa cuantas piedras volteen buscando al cisne, no pueden encontrarlo, porque el pelirrojo es prudente, porque sabe a lo que se enfrenta. No importa que tan mal se ponga Hyoga, no saldrá de su escondite pues confía en el cosmos que los protege y que lo está sanando.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Dulces arrullos**_

Unos días después. Al rubio la conciencia y la inconciencia le son la misma cosa. Por momentos despierta pero con sus sentidos tan aturdidos por todas las drogas que le habían suministrado, no logra registrar nada coherente, no sabia que había ocurrido, no sabia que por fin estaba lejos de Tatsumi y sus hombres. Tiene frío, nauseas, dolor. Cuando escucha algo se aterra, siente que aún está en esa celda, que vendrán y seguirán golpeándolo y torturándolo. Balbucea pues en ese estado no logra articular palabras y aún así, suplica por que ya no lo lastimen más.

Cuando duerme, percibe a Ion encima manoseándolo como siempre, las imágenes de todo lo que padeció lo aterran y entre sueños grita tan lleno de miedo que el pelirrojo corre para envolverlo entre sus brazos. Hyoga despierta y al sentirse sujetado grita aún más a causa del pánico, lucha con todas sus débiles fuerzas por soltarse, por lo que el pelirrojo no para de arrullarlo. Entonces algo sucede. Una luz, una certeza se forma en la mente Hyoga. A Ion siempre lo sintió humillante, su contacto y aroma le causaba repulsión. Ahora en cambio la sensación es completamente distinta y es algo que no puede entender.

Hace el enorme esfuerzo por ver a la persona que lo sujeta. Los ojos se llenan de lagrimas y las manchas de colores le estorban, pero aun así alcanzo a percibir el cabello rojo y los ojos azules. Se siente seguro y protegido. Sentimientos que no había experimentado desde que piso suelo japonés. Pero hay algo más que no puede precisar. Las fuerzas le fallan, vuelve a caer dormido y con delicadeza el pelirrojo lo recuesta sobre un montón de mantas. Siempre acomoda al osito de peluche entre sus brazos.

Las cosas para el chico no son fáciles, Hyoga necesita muchas atenciones, si bien el mágico cosmos se ha enfocado en sus heridas internas y hacerle más llevadera la desintoxicación, lo cierto es que el rubio ha padecido fiebres severas, delirios, alucinaciones y convulsiones. Le duele todo, principalmente las quemaduras por el frío. Hay que estarle limpiando sus heridas, cambiándole los vendajes, revisando su temperatura, entre otros cuidados que el pelirrojo hace con amor.

Es sólo que le duele verlo tan vulnerable, si al menos Hyoga ya estuviera conciente de que ya está a salvo. A veces medio despierta cuando lo está bañando o lo está curando. Entonces comienza a llorar y a suplicar que lo suelte, que no le haga daño. Pide que no lo metan a la caja, otras que ya no lo golpeen, pero en otras el estomago le arde en furia al pelirrojo, pues Hyoga llora a mares mientras le suplica a Tatsumi que ya no le cause más dolor y sobretodo cuando menciona a un tal Ion, Hyoga siempre pide que lo suelte, que se detenga.

Le cuesta mucho trabajo controlar sus emociones y lo hace sólo por que Hyoga lo necesita. Aunque quiera llorar o maldecir, ordena sus pensamientos toma al lloroso rubio entre sus brazos, le habla con voz suave y lo arrulla.

Así entre delicados arrullos Hyoga va dejando atrás sus miedos al menos por ratos y va pasado los días.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Tus lagrimas y las mías**_

Carcajadas. Voces burlonas. Ya vienen de nuevo a martirizarlo. Tiembla lleno de miedo. Una venda cubre sus ojos, sus manos y pies están atados con cadenas que casi no lo dejan moverse.

-¡No me lastimen!- suplica el rubio.

-Adivina a dónde vas a ir. –Le pregunta alguien.

-A la caja.- Contesta otro.

-No … la caja no, por piedad. –Llora el rubio.

Poco importa, lo levantan y lo llevan a rastras. Entre burlas Ion comienza a quitarle la ropa.

-Te aseguro que la voy a pasar muy bien.

Sus manos recorriéndolo lo lastiman. Entre llanto comienza a forcejear por soltarse, por quitárselo de encima y entonces algo pasa, puede moverse. Trata de levantarse y correr pero no lo logra al primer intento, está demasiado mareado. Trastabillando busca una salida, hay una luz y por todos los medios intenta llegar a ella pero escucha pasos, sabe que alguien viene.

-¡Espera!

Alguien lo sujeta del brazo y empieza a gritar lleno de terror. Por primera vez puede moverse y defenderse y eso enciende algo en él, algo que desconocía totalmente, su espíritu de lucha, que de inmediato lo hace reaccionar y suelta un golpe, pese a eso aquel insiste en sujetarlo. Hyoga es un ave que aletea con todas sus fuerzas buscando elevarse por los cielos y escapar. Por lo que el otro lo levanta en brazos abusando de lo débil y mareado que aún está el rubio. Todavía así Hyoga no se amedrenta, patalea y forcejea con tal fuerza que ambos caen.

Le cae encima y eso dispara los recuerdos de Ion sobre de él. Con más fuerzas grita, logra darle un golpe que lo aturde y el rubio de inmediato intenta salir corriendo nuevamente. Estaba levantándose cuando lo sujetan por la cintura haciéndolo caer.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el otro de inmediato se coloca encima. Sujeta sus manos obligándolas a bajar.

-¡Calma! –Le pide.

-¡No! ¡No me toques! ¡No otra vez! –Chilla el rubio al ser derrotado.

Todo lo que le hizo Ion vino a su mente, toda la impotencia, el asco y la humillación, por lo que sigue gritando que no lo toque mientras insiste en forcejear.

Hyoga en estos momentos no entiende nada, salvo que alguien ha puesto todo su peso encima para controlarlo. Eso hace que el pánico aumente. Esos recuerdos de Ion quitándole la ropa y su voz diciéndole que se va a divertir, lo invaden tanto que siente que eso esta pasando nuevamente.

-¡No! ¡no me lastimes más! Por favor. –Dice antes de dejar de luchar y llorar a mares.

Viendo que ya no va a pelear el pelirrojo se separa un poco del rubio, se apoya en sus rodillas y en sus manos. Trata de acariciar sus dorados cabellos pero ante el contacto el chico vuelve a gritar pidiendo que no lo toque.

Contemplar al rubio llorando le es un dolor en el corazón, grita aterrado ante cualquier contacto. Está muy desorientado, debió estar soñando y al despertar no fue capaz de distinguir la pesadilla de la realidad. El pelirrojo estaba haciendo algo de comer cuando de repente vio a Hyoga caminando sin sentido y totalmente perdido.

Prudentemente se levanta para ir por una manta con que cubrirlo pensando que eso tal vez lo ayude a calmarse y es que el rubio está vestido únicamente con unos boxers y por supuesto un montón de vendas.

Mientras se va Hyoga gatea hacia un rincón. El otro regresa con una manta y se encuentra con un tembloroso rubio, encogido pegado a la pared como si esta pudiera protegerlo. Cuando vio que el pelirrojo se acercaba el pánico nuevamente hizo presa de él.

Y es que la mente todavía está muy confusa a causa de tanta droga que le estuvieron suministrando, por eso no se da cuenta que está en un sitio seguro y no en el sótano de la mansión Kido.

-Por favor no me hagas daño.- Suplicó temeroso el ruso. –Me portare bien, pero no me castigues. No me metan en la caja otra vez, por piedad.

-Calma.- Dice el pelirrojo arrodillándose frente al rubio, al tiempo que le extiende la manta. –Estás lejos de Tatsumi, estás a salvo.

Pero el chico sigue temblando y llorando. Tiene mucho miedo, sabe perfectamente que en su condición no es capaz de defenderse y ha sufrido tantos tormentos y vejaciones en total impotencia que ahora no hay modo de que pueda calmarse. El pelirrojo se levantó y extendió los brazos para cargarlo, y el rubio de nuevo se aterrorizó. Se detuvo un momento sin saber que hacer, por fin se decidió y abrazó a la fuerza al rubio, quien gritaba y forcejeaba aterrado. Pero el pelirrojo comenzó a tararear una canción.

"Martinillo, Martinillo ¿dónde estás? ¿dónde …

Hyoga poco a poco se fue calmando y es que la sensación fue muy intensa. Algo muy dentro de él le dice que no debe temer. Y es que es todo en ese chico, su voz, su aroma incluso el tacto. Entonces aquella certeza le dio el valor para tomar con ambas manos el rostro del pelirrojo y examinarlo.

Aquel se paralizo ante este gesto, y es que, aquellos ojos azul cielo que lo escudriñan con duda y lo llenan de miedo. Sobretodo cuando la duda se convierte en certeza, para luego ser una palabra.

-¿Se … Seiya? ¿eres tú? – El otro no contesto pero las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control. –Seiya.

El pelirrojo se derrumbó. Hacia mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra, hacia mucho que aterrado por los hombres de Tatsumi ha estado huyendo hasta de su nombre y su identidad.

Y Seiya lloró por horas en el regazo del confundido Hyoga.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Un nuevo escondite**_

En todo este tiempo no había vestido a Hyoga por que no tiene ropa de su tamaño. El rubio es al menos dos tallas más grande. Aunque también influyó el hecho de que tenia que estarle cambiando las vendas constantemente. El ruso ni se enteró que lo vistieron, ni que como medida extra, le han teñido el cabello de azul pastel, ni que abandonan la cueva, ni que viaja en la espalda del pelirrojo cubierto por una manta.

Hyoga está extremadamente débil porque el cosmos que lo sanaba y le brindaba fuerzas ya dejó de hacerlo. Ese momento en que se puso de pie y en que ambos forcejearon fue lo último en que el cosmos del lugar lo alimentó. Ahora depende de sus propias fuerzas. El pelirrojo esperaba el fin este período para dejar la cueva.

Lo lleva por un sendero del bosque, harían menos camino si salieran y siguieran la carretera, pero el pelirrojo jamás baja la guardia, evade cámaras de seguridad y personas. El poder de la fundación Graude es inmenso y cualquier reporte de un chico maltrecho llamaría la atención.

Antes de animarse a ir a rescatar a Hyoga había planeado mucho todo, pero sentía que casi se le estaba yendo de las manos. La primera semana la pasarían en la cueva en lo que el mágico cosmos sanaba al ruso, por eso aunque siempre guarda provisiones para cualquier emergencia en la que se tenga que esconder allí, llevo más, pero Hyoga llegó demasiado mal, vendas, alcohol, no fueron suficiente. La ropa que le acaba de poner apenas si le queda y eso sólo porque está muy bajo de peso, y se quedaron casi dos semanas ahí por lo que las provisiones se acabaron.

Conocía un chico riquillo que le podía prestar una casa de descanso cerca del mar, en un sitio muy tranquilo. Pensaba que para entonces Hyoga ya estaría más consiente y habría podido prevenirle de varias cosas, como la de no decir jamás sus nombres o lo que le había sucedido. Advertirle que no podían confiar en nadie porque la fundación Graude los perseguía. Haberle pintado el cabello era una precaución mínima. Su corte de cabello, sus ojos y sobretodo su condición lo delataban ante ojos que sabían que buscar.

Lo peor, era que esperaba quedarse en esa casa ellos dos solos, por pocos días, que nadie sabría que estaría allí con alguien herido, pero ahora en cambio, es probable que tenga que pedirle más favores a Shinatora. Y es que Hyoga no está en condiciones de que lo dejen solo, y él necesita comprar muchas cosas, para empezar ropa, medicinas, comida.

Tras mucho peregrinar al fin encontró la casita, se dispuso a acomodar a Hyoga en una espaciosa y suave cama, estaba desvistiéndolo cuando notó que el rubio despertó. Esto le sorprendió pues por primera vez Hyoga no se asustó, ni lloró, si no que al contrario estaba cooperativo. Por fin entendió que está a salvo.

En cuanto lo arropó el rubio se enroscó en ovillo y se escondió bajo las mantas. No hubo necesidad de que le dijera nada, evidentemente se siente mal. Sin el cosmos que lo procuraba, Hyoga ahora siente el dolor de las heridas, pero al menos no es un dolor intenso. Además de que está extremadamente cansado.

Estaba por dejarlo solo en la habitación cuando el ruso intentó levantarse abruptamente.

Ambos se miraron pero no se dijeron nada, aún no saben como actuar el uno frente al otro. Hyoga bajó la mirada avergonzado. El chico como toda respuesta lo arropó en la cama pero acomodo un osito de peluche junto a él.

De nueva cuenta se dio vuelta pero mientras se retiraba tarareaba en voz alta para que Hyoga pudiera oírlo y supiera que estaba cerca. Y es que Hyoga no tuvo que decirlo, sabe que aún está tan asustado que tiene miedo de quedarse solo y desamparado. A él le paso lo mismo cuando escapo de Tatsumi, por días tuvo miedo hasta de su sombra y aún hoy el miedo que le inspira le roba el sueño.

Por su parte escuchar el tarareo de Pegaso lo calma bastante. Está agradecido por esta atención y es que se siente protegido por el chico. Se queda meditando en todo lo que ha pasado. No puede evitar que las lagrimas caigan al recordar todo el infierno que vivió. Esa maldita caja en donde lo encerraban para torturarlo y sobretodo el acoso de Ion. Aquellos momentos previos antes de que Seiya llegara a rescatarlo.

Se lleva las manos a la boca para callar el llanto. Recuerda los maltratos, las burlas y sobretodo sus suplicas. Por los dioses, suplicó tanto en medio de su martirio. Se había ahogado en la desesperación y sobretodo en el asco que le provocaba el contacto con Ion. Y en eso estaba cuando sintió que acariciaban su cabello.

Poco le falto para gritar completamente aterrado, atrapado en el recuerdo de Ion, pero el arrullo de Pegaso lo detuvo.

Este, tras ver eso ojos celestes tan llenos de pánico, movió un mechón y deposito un dulce beso en la frente del cisne, antes de irse a acomodar en un sillón, en un rincón de la habitación.

Hyoga se llevó las manos a las frente sorprendido. Contempló al chico que se envolvía en unas mantas y se preparaba para dormir. Quería decirle algo, pero simplemente no pudo encontrar palabras.

Abrazó al oso y aún sorprendido, pensando en ese gesto Hyoga lentamente se deslizó al sueño.

Seiya también durmió un largo rato, y es que estaba bastante cansado por el traslado. En cuanto se despertó contempló un momento al ruso dormir, realmente le inspira gran ternura. El pelirrojo se levanta y como si estuviera haciendo un sacrificio muy grande toma el teléfono para hablar con Shinatora.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Sin respuestas**_

A la mañana siguiente Hyoga despierta pero su mente aún anda muy aletargada. Se había quedado varios minutos con la mente en blanco cuando de pronto recuerda el beso en la frente y se lleva las manos a esta. Y es que fue muy curioso, sintió a Seiya como un niño pequeño que cree que sus besos son mágicos y son capases de curar todo.

En estos momentos se siente muy pequeño e indefenso, así se sintió todo el tiempo que estuvo encarcelado por Tatsumi y eso le producía un malestar amargo en la boca del estomago. Sin embargo ahora, realmente esta sensación no le molesta, al contrario se siente bien. Así se sentía cuando vivía en el asilo, cuidado por los religiosos. De inmediato recordó al padre Abraham que solía llamarlo "niño perdido", y es que como sus memorias no llegaban más allá de los ocho años, Hyoga realmente tenia la madurez de un niño cuando lo dejaron bajo su cuidado.

Busca al pelirrojo, no está en la habitación, pero está cerca pues lo escucha canturreando. Y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que este entra con un tazón con fruta picada. De nuevo se quedan mirándose el uno al otro porque todavía no saben que hacer, se cohíben como un par de niños ante la situación.

Hyoga está perdido en los ojos azules del pelirrojo. Sabe con seguridad quien es, pero hay algo que no concuerda. No es sólo el desordenado cabello que cae hasta los hombros con ese color rojo en lugar de castaño, tampoco el color azulino de sus ojos que muy seguramente es producto de unos pupilentes, porque reconoce las facciones, el aroma, su voz, incluso su tacto, todo le grita que su nombre es Seiya y lo infinitamente cercanos que son. Lo que lo confunde, es lo que hay en su mirada, una gran furia y odio profundo hacia algo, como si la cólera que siente no tuviera fin. Eso era lo que lo hacía irreconocible, cierto que se comporta muy amable y hasta hay amor en cada mirada que le dedica, pero también están muy adentro de él esos sentimientos. No puede evitar sentir tristeza por ese hecho, porque sabe que antes él no se sentía un odio así.

-Seiya … - Por fin trata de iniciar la conversación.

-Luego hablamos.- Contestó el pelirrojo incomodado.- Ahora come antes de que caigas dormido. Mira fruta y no es de lata. Hasta le agregue miel para que te sepa mejor.

Y mientras saborea la fruta Hyoga no puede evitar recordar esos días horribles que paso. Prácticamente no lo alimentaban y las veces que lo hicieron fue un plato de arroz y pan que comió con trabajos porque jamás le quitaban las cadenas. Comía en el suelo y con las manos. Y el hambre. Jamás supo lo dolorosa que está era hasta que la experimento.

-Ya no pienses en eso.- Dijo el pelirrojo al notar los lagrimones que querían caer. – Te juro que te voy a cuidar. No volverás a sufrir así. Ese mal nacido de Tatsumi no volverá hacerte daño. Ya no tengas miedo.

Esa seguridad y convicción en sus palabras le produjeron en Hyoga una profunda nostalgia. Así es el Seiya de las álbum de fotos que le mostró Tatsumi, así es como el corazón le dice que realmente es él.

–Por favor quítate los pupilentes…-Al fin se atrevió a hacer la petición.

El pelirrojo elevó los ojos fastidiado y es que desde que lloró en brazos de Hyoga se ha sentido molesto consigo mismo.

-No

-Anda quítatelos para que platiquemos.

-¿Quieres verme a los ojos para seducirme hermoso cisne?

Hyoga abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y el pelirrojo se recriminó por ese comentario.

-Sí.- Contesto tímidamente el ruso.

Ante aquella respuesta el pelirrojo de inmediato se levantó a quitarse los pupilentes. ¿Qué fue toda esa conversación? Por qué demonios le preguntó si intentaba seducirlo, y encima le contesta que sí. (*3)

Cuando ve sus castaños ojos en el reflejo del espejo se asusta, desde que vive huyendo ha escondido su color tras los pupilentes al grado que a veces no se los quita ni para dormir.

Aun así cuando voltea a toparse con el ruso este lo recibe con una gran sonrisa.

-Entiendo que me encuentres tremendamente atractivo pero no soy de esos. -Dice el de ojos castaños buscando en el humor una cura para sus nervios.

-Siempre haz sido de esos. –Responde el ruso con singular alegría y perdiéndose en los ojos de su amigo.

-Me sabes algo o me hablas al tanteo.

-¡Ay Seiya! Siempre logras hacerme sentir feliz o al menos eso creo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Casi no recuerdo nada pero desde que sé que eres tú me siento feliz.

-¿Sufres amnesia?

-Sí ¿Tú también?

-Sí … que gran problema que tal si fuimos novios y vivimos un tórrido romance y ninguno de los dos lo recuerda o peor aún, que tal si me debes dinero.

-Seiya me hiciste tanta falta. –Dice entre risas.

Seiya no contestó, de nuevo vinieron las lagrimas y el nudo en la garganta. Desde que escapó de Tatsumi ha vivido un infierno de temor y soledad y ahora como por arte de magia esta aquí bromeando con este chico, sintiéndose infinitamente feliz.

-Necesito unas aspirinas, espérame. –Dijo Seiya secándose las lagrimas

-Yo también.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-A decir verdad un poco.

-A mí me han dado ataques muy fuertes cuando mi mente trata de recordar.

-¿Recordar?

-Sufro de amnesia ya te lo dije.

-Yo también – dijo con singular alegría el ruso.

-Lo se, -Suspira.- entonces definitivamente tú no tienes la respuesta acerca de quienes somos.

-Ni tú tampoco.

-Sí pero yo esperaba que tú la tuvieras.

-Y yo esperaba eso de ti.

Y ambos se sonrieron.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Pesadillas**_

Cristales rotos. Imágenes confusas. Tatsumi caminando hacia él de forma amenazante con su vara de bambú. Luego el corazón late desesperado mientras sube unas interminables escaleras siguiendo a sus hermanos que visten armaduras. Después ve a un hombre de largos cabellos al cual llama maestro. Luz, la luz cegadora y la voz desesperada que clama porque no lo suelte. El dolor de la tortura a base de descargas eléctricas mientras está atrapado en la caja metálica.

Empieza a escuchar voces, montones de voces que lo llaman.

-Hyoga.

-Cisne Hyoga.

-Te arrepentirás cuando ya no tengas esas alas.

- A

-Esto Hyoga es la esencia de la ejecución de la aurora.

Muchos niños en un gran patio. Una columna que pareciera se eleva al cielo y un hombre peliverde con una cicatriz. Sus gritos de dolor mientras Tatsumi lo golpea sin piedad. Lava por todos lados y un sofocante calor. La caja metálica de la tortura. Una cabaña en medio de la nieve. Ion encima de él. La luz y los gritos. Muchos rostros. La luz. La sensación de estar flotando en el agua. Las risas burlonas de Ion y sus compañeros. Un chico con un casco que lo envuelve en una manta. Tatsumi golpeándolo con saña. Ion encima de él quitándole la ropa.

Los gritos de Hyoga ponen en alerta al Pegaso, que desesperado trata de despertarlo.

-Calma, estás a salvo, mi cisne. Estás a salvo.

Pero Hyoga no puede despertar, las imágenes, las voces, todo lo tortura. Finalmente el recuerdo de Ion se impone sobre los otros.

-¡No, no me toques!- Chilla Hyoga, antes de perderse en unos ojos castaños, que lo miran asustado. Al fin ha despertado, pero no puede parar de temblar. Está en verdadero estado de pánico.

-Fue una pesadilla.- Dice Seiya tratando de consolarlo pero al no tener éxito, se mete en la cama para abrazarlo para ver si así se calma un poco.

-¡Que no me toque! ¡Que no vuelva! –Llora el ruso escondiéndose en el regazo de su amigo.

-Nadie te hará daño.- Dice Seiya más para sí que para el ruso.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Novios**_

Seiya despierta. El ruso duerme profundamente entre sus brazos, sin embargo tiene rastros de lagrimas y balbucea algo ininteligible. Debe estar teniendo pesadillas otra vez, era de esperarse, pasará mucho antes de que se recupere sicológicamente del infierno que ha vivido. Así que con cuidado de no despertarlo se levantó. De inmediato va a ponerse los pupilentes, y es que ya no se siente cómodo sin ellos. Bostezando medita entre despertar al cisne o dejarlo seguir. Realmente no le ve el caso de despertarlo porque cada que duerma tendrá pesadillas y en eso está cuando escucha un sonido que lo pone en alerta.

Seiya, caminó hacia la cocina que es de donde proviene el ruido… alguien ha entrado. Tragó grueso, está dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera pero no regresaría a manos de Tatsumi, no iba a dejar que volvieran hacerles daño a Hyoga o a él. Primero se moría, antes de permitirlo. Tomó valor y entró dispuesto a todo.

-¡ISHIMATSU! –Gritó al ver al chaparro peliazul, aquel grito salido del alma despertó a Hyoga. -¿ ¡QUE CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ! ?

-¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!- Le reclamó a gritos el otro.

-¿ ¡YO CASI TE MATO DEL SUSTO! ? –Reclamó en gritos aún más fuertes.- ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE CASI ME MATA DEL SUSTO! ¿ ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR SIN AVISAR! ?

-Cálmate Aioria. Estuve tocando pero como no abrías y Shinatora me dio la llave, pues entré. No iba a darme otra vuelta hasta acá para traerte estás cosas. –Dice señalando las cajas.

Seiya se insulta y se maldice internamente por haber olvidado algo tan importante. Ya no era sólo su seguridad si no también la de Hyoga la que estaba en juego. Y es que ayer le pidió a Shinatora que le comprara algunas cosas y debió estar alerta para recibirlas.

-Aún así debiste avisar antes de entrar.- Reclama el pelirrojo.

-Claro que avise, pero tu novio y tú dormían tan profundamente que no me oyeron.

-No es mi novio -Y él que no quería que supieran que llegó con alguien.

-Como digas- Dijo entre risas.- Se veian tan tiernos. Durmiendo como benditos. Y la verdad es raro que tu duermas tan profundo y tan tranquilo. Supongo que es el amor.

-… ¿ ¡ ¡ ¡Lo viste! ! ! ?

- Sí, los vi estaban abrazaditos el uno al otro, de hecho tú eras quien lo sujetaba como si tuvieras miedo de que te robaran a tu novio.

-Que no es mi novio y a lo que me refiero es ¿ ¡ si viste como es! ?

-Sólo vi que es un hombre, no vi su cara.

Seiya se tranquilizó, realmente era imposible que lo hubiera visto las vendas, además dado que le tiñó el cabello también ignora que es rubio.

-Así que no me preguntes si creo que es guapo.-Continuo Ishi.- De todos modos no soy un roba novios.

-Que no es mi novi… sabes que ¡Sí! ¡Es mi novio! ¡Y si soy gay es muy mi problema!

Ishimatsu lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Aioria de nada te servia negarlo, se te nota hasta por los poros. Tú y yo seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre que a mí esas cosas no me importan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó avergonzado.

-Vine a dejarte las cosas que le encargaste a Shinatora. Para que compraste tanta ropa.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Pues como que te van a quedar un poco grandes

-No tan grandes como a ti enano.- Al ver la sonrisa picara de Ishi se relajó.- ¡Está bien! No son para mí, las compre para … se las compre a mi novio.- Dijo todo rojo.

-¿Y se puede saber como se llama? Porque estarlo llamando novio todo el tiempo como que no es cómodo.

-Camus.- Seiya se sorprendió por la velocidad con que se le vino ese nombre.

-Pues espero que a Camus le quede y le guste porque tarde mucho escogiéndola.

-Ishimatsu … no le digas nada a Shinatora por favor, yo quiero ser quien se lo explique.

-Descuida.

Al escuchar que Ishi se marchó. Hyoga intentó perezosamente levantarse pues aun está muy lastimado y herido; en eso estaba cuando Seiya entró y lo ayudo a sentarse en un costado de la cama.

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-Imposible no escuchar tus gritos.

-Es que tienes un novio muy paranoico…lo siento.

-¿qué?

-Es que…no sabia como explicar tu presencia, además suelo andar mudándome de un lado a otro y pues… perdón.

-No me molesta Seiya. Además el tal Ishimatsu no te hubiera dejado de interrogar si le dabas otra respuesta.

-Supongo.

-Con eso de que se te nota hasta por los poros.- Dice entre risas.

Seiya sonrió.- Bueno que otra explicación le iba dar Ishi a mi comportamiento, cambio de look cada mes, mi cabello ha pasado por el rojo, negro, rosa, azul.

-¿ ¡Rosa! ?

-¡Oye! Cuando estas desesperado por no parecerte a uno mismo pruebas de todo. Era lógico que creyera que soy gay si me da pánico que se me vean las raíces castañas.

-Pudo haberte creído metrosexual.

-Eso lo descartó en el momento en que nos vio dormir abrazaditos. Anda pruébate la ropa.

-…- Hyoga sólo bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó extrañado del repentino silencio.

-…Tatsumi nos persigue ¿Verdad?- Dice entendiendo la razón por la cual Seiya ahora se hace llamar Aioria y el cambio de su look.

-…sí…

-Tal vez tenga que cortarme y teñirme el cabello también.

-De eso ya me hice cargo.

Seiya señaló al espejo y el ruso se sorprendió de verse con el cabello azul pastel.

-Siento también haberte bautizado como Camus, es que no supe que decir y ese nombre de pronto se me vino y pues…

-Está bien Seiya, a decir verdad cuando me nombraste así, sentí nostalgia. Ese nombre me gusta mucho.

-Aioria, será mejor que te acostumbres a llamarme Aioria. La fundación Graude nos persigue así que ahora somos un par de novios fugitivos. –Dijo bromeando tratando de devolverle el animo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**Notas de la autora**_

Me quebré un poco la cabeza pensando que nombres podrían ponerse Hyoga y Seiya, en un principio pensé que Shun y Shiryu, pero la propia historia los descartó como opciones, entonces me dije que la opción lógica para Hyoga es Camus, así que Seiya se nombraría Aioria, dado que ese dorado siempre fue muy importante en su vida.

Sobre el color rojo del cabello de Seiya, también pensé mucho en eso, ganó el rojo, por las portadas de los mangas de Saint Seiya, que por ser acuarelas, el cabello de Seiya va del castaño al rojizo. Los ojos azules fue por homenaje a Fuma no Kojiro, Koji tiene el cabello castaño rojizo, además de que tiene los ojos azules, de allí que este Seiya use pupilentes azules.

De hecho en un principio era Hyoga quien lo tenia rojo, en homenaje a Fao de Bt´x y es que en una de las acuarelas de Kurumada lo tiene rojo, ya después se oficializo rubio el personaje. Pero en Hyoga ganó el azul pastel para que siguiera viéndose tierno el nene.

*1 El recuerdo de la fuente, pues, digamos que es momentos después de la batalla contra los caballeros dorados, es la fuente de Atena, en donde reposan los caballeros después de la batalla. Lo he encontrado mucho en los fics pues parece que sale en una Side history

*2 Soy fan de la liga de la justicia, sobretodo de Flash, que es Wally West. Bruce Wayn es Batman y Clark Kent es superman.

*3 Otra manía mía. En mis fics Seiya y Shun siempre le hablan a Hyoga como si se lo quisieran ligar. Usualmente es un chiste porque Hyoga siempre se cohíbe y se pone rojo, ante sus comentarios amorosos. Por lo que Seiya y Shun siempre se aprovechan de mi patito. Lastima que en estos momentos no recuerdan que así se llevan. Si quieren un ejemplo de esto, les recomiendo mis fics "hermanos" o "Lo que tengo que hacer por ti". Pero no son pareja, mis bronce no se ennoviarán con un chico, ni entre ellos. Todo es juego así que no habrá besitos entre ellos salvo en la frente. Ok siempre he dicho que si algún día hago a Hyoga gay lo emparejaría con Seiya. XD pero este no es el caso … aunque se le acerca.

Bueno si no fue evidente este capitulo es un homenaje al cuento de Peter Pan, las cosas que me gustan siempre las meto en los fics, cuentos, libros, películas, etc., y Peter Pan ya se había tardado. En una película de Peter Pan escuche que las hadas son chiquititas, tan pequeñitas que por eso solo les cabe un sentimiento a la vez, por eso cuando odian de verdad odian y cuando aman pues aman. Esa idea me encanto.

Espero poder llenar con referencias de Peter Pan este fic. Este Seiya es mi Peter Pan, Hyoga y los otros son los niños perdidos. Se cayeron de la cama y las hadas se los llevaron a lugares extraños.

Y bueno ya se me paso la vergüenza y la incomodidad que me dejo aquel mal review, aunque me dejo pensando "señor con que cara voy a misa escribiendo estas cosas". Sentí retefeo. ¡Pues ya que! Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo borrado. Ya había recibido un par quejas (en otros fics) pero ese me dolió gacho.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**


	4. Eso que mi mente no recuerda

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**¿QUIÉNES SOMOS?**_

**Capítulo 4: Eso que mi mente no recuerda **

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Extendiendo las alas al sol**

Atrapado en la oscuridad el bello cisne siente que se asfixia, gruesas cadenas lo tienen tan atado que no puede mover un músculo a voluntad. Está encerrado en un espacio tan estrecho que el latir de su corazón provoca ecos en las gruesas paredes, es entonces cuando siente el penetrante y quemante dolor de las descargas eléctricas.

No puede respirar, el dolor le arranca el aliento.

No puede respirar, no hay suficiente aire en ese espacio tan pequeño.

No puede respirar.

No puede.

No puede.

La boca se abre desesperada, buscando una gran bocanada de aire. Todo esta muy oscuro, se convulsiona al escuchar la electricidad, sus pies buscan apoyo y cuando la encuentran dan un paso y luego otro. Quiere correr, huir lo más lejos de la tortura.

Busca escapar de la sensación de encierro y sobretodo del dolor. La cabeza le taladra tiene demasiadas imágenes confusas en ella. Personas con armaduras doradas, otras con negras. Peleas y sangre. Voces y paisajes. Nieve y agua en torrentes que amenazan con ahogarlo. Las imágenes son pedazos tan pequeños que no entiende nada salvo que lo hieren.

Avanza sin conciencia, pues aun su mente no ha despertado, gira la perilla de la puerta sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, pues es el pensamiento de escapar lo que lo mueve. La puerta no se abre y el miedo aumenta, está encerrado en esta celda y ellos no tardan en venir a torturarlo, entonces alguien lo toma del brazo y el rubio grita aterrado. Forcejea desesperado por liberarse, pelea y en medio de todo se cae, la oscuridad lo envuelve, le han puesto de nuevo la venda en los ojos, escucha las carcajadas y las burlas, y le gritan a cada momento que lo meterán a la caja, tiene a Ion encima de nuevo, tocándolo lascivamente, y no puede hacer nada porque está sujeto con las cadenas, entonces… siente un dulce y calido beso en la frente.

Se queda quieto y los ojos se abren.

-Despierta, vamos despierta, estás a salvo, recuerda te saque de ese infierno.

Está en el suelo y tiene alguien encima que sujeta sus manos con firmeza tratando de inmovilizarlo.

-Ya no estás allí, ya no pueden hacerte daño, te traje a un sitio seguro, muy lejos y donde no pueden encontrarnos.

Ahora recuerda a un chico con un casco de motociclista que lo envolvió en una manta, y lo cargó sacándolo de aquel lugar infernal.

-Despierta por favor, soy yo, soy Seiya, no permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarte, es una promesa.

-Se… i… ya…

Seiya sonríe tiernamente mientras Hyoga lo contempla, la tranquilidad momentánea que apareció en sus celestes ojos desaparece para dar paso a una de puro dolor, mientras un temblor se empieza a apoderar de él.

-Está bien, está bien, ya lo esperaba por eso no te he soltado, yo pase por lo mismo así que está bien, no te reprimas y saca todo ese dolor.

De nuevo Hyoga grita, llora y forcejea; presa del dolor, mientras Seiya le susurra que está bien. Y es que el rubio tiene que sacar todo eso que lleva dentro por la tortura que Tatsumi le provocó. Aunque le duele al Pegaso ver al cisne en ese estado se consuela pensando que a diferencia de él, Hyoga no está pasando este proceso solo.

Por fin vuelve la calma, Hyoga respira agitadamente y aun siguen escurriendo las lágrimas, Seiya lo carga, por un momento el ruso pensó que lo iba a llevar de regreso a la cama, pero en vez de eso, lo sacó al balcón.

Seiya lo bajó, con pasos tambaleantes Hyoga llegó al barandal, el viento frío de la mañana de inmediato lo envolvió y se sintió bien y reconfortado. Se talló los ojos, pues no lo podía creer, debido a que la casa está en una zona alta, tiene una espectacular vista, el ruso se asombró con el cielo despejado, y a varios metros se encontraba la arena y mas allá la inmensidad del mar.

Y se sintió como un pajarillo que tras haber estado tanto tiempo en una jaula por fin puede batir sus alas al cielo.

Hyoga se sentó en el suelo pues ya no tenía fuerzas, tan absorto estaba contemplando ese paisaje entre los ornamentos de mármol del barandal, que ni notó que Seiya lo dejó solo, mientras fue por una manta y ni siquiera despegó la vista cuando el castaño lo arropó.

Seiya también se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la pared, contemplando a su amigo se pregunta cuando fue la última vez que Hyoga vio la luz del sol, sin duda fue hace mucho. Desde que llegaron ha mantenido las cortinas bien cerradas para que parezca que la casa está vacía, además, Hyoga se la pasa dormido todo el día. Su reloj interno está muy confundido y es en las noches es cuando despierta y tiene algo de actividad. Aún está muy débil y tras tanta tortura que recibió, todavía no puede recuperarse. Su debilidad bien puede ser producto de la desnutrición y la anemia y es que ese mal nacido de Tatsumi no lo alimentaba. El rubio está en los huesos, pesa menos que el propio Seiya y eso que él también está por debajo del peso que debería tener.

Piensa que es por ese motivo que duerme casi todo el tiempo. No había visto el sol quizás en meses, toda la luz que ha estado recibiendo es artificial y escasa. Cuando abandonaron la cueva era de noche, y la extraña luz de ese lugar también es muy tenue. Y antes de eso, el pobre rubio estaba en cautiverio, en el sótano de la mansión Kido, muy lejos del sol, además, sabe que le ponían un venda en los ojos para imposibilitarlo de ver. A causa de eso, no es de extrañar que ahora no quiera despegarse del barandal.

Seiya respira profundo llenando sus pulmones con el viento salado. Esto es lo que los dos necesitan aire fresco y sol.

Es bellísimo el paisaje, el cielo despejado, el mar en calma, pero nada de eso le interesa a Seiya quien sonríe contemplando a Hyoga, pues no puede creer que su sola presencia haya vuelto al mundo en algo maravilloso. El día antes de irlo a rescatar vivía con miedo, la angustia estrangulaba su corazón y la ira le quemaba las entrañas. Por todos lo dioses jura que no era capaz de dormir sin pastillas de por medio y el futuro le parecía una sentencia horrorosa. No había una sola alegría, ni siquiera esperanzas. Muchas veces en las largas horas de la noche llegaba a pensar en el suicidio. En que debía tomarse todas las pastillas del frasco. Llegaba a fantasear con ahorcarse y una vez se lanzó de un peñasco.

Ahora observando cada gesto de Hyoga ante la inmensidad, Seiya pese a las lágrimas que le producen los recuerdos, se ríe de sus intentos. La vez que saltó su cosmos y el de la diosa se incendiaron por lo que cayó con bien. La voz de ella nunca lo dejo tomarse todas las pastillas.

El castaño sonríe dichoso porque Hyoga no va a conocer esas angustias, sonríe porque con su presencia el cisne ha alejado esa nube negra que tenía sobre sí.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Mis recuerdos perdidos 1**

_**-¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO, QUE TODO ES UNA VIL MENTIRA**__ –Grita Seiya desesperado._

_La furia y la decepción llenan su corazón. No importa lo que digan esto no es su culpa, como puede serlo si ella es tan buena, toda la culpa es de ese, ese es el enemigo que tiene que vencer y se lanza contra él con toda la fuerza de su ser, pero sale despedido al suelo._

_De inmediato se levanta, pues piensa seguir peleando, no descansará hasta arrancarle la cabeza a ese. Aquella maligna sombra se abalanza sobre él amenazante, en sus manos había una luz y de pronto alguien se pone en medio para protegerlo. La sangre lo mancha, a él y a toda su armadura._

_La esperanza se muere, solo puede gritar lleno de dolor e impotencia, y de pronto una poderosa y cegadora luz envuelve al caballero convirtiéndose en un torrente que lo arrastra muy lejos._

_-Descansa en paz caballero de Atena._

_Y Seiya va gritando mientras es arrastrado._

_Gritando fue como se despertó en un hospital en Grecia, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no de dolor físico, pues aunque la cabeza le dolía, esos gritos salieron del alma, por esa sensación de la sangre que lo salpicó._

_Los doctores no se explicaban que le pasó, unos turistas lo habían encontrado en medio de las ruinas de un antiguo templo, estaba inconsciente y muy golpeado, con heridas de gravedad. Por más de cinco meses estuvo en coma._

_Gritaba y gritaba poseído por un dolor inmensamente grande, con arranques de furia en donde destrozaba todo, o peor, se golpeaba a si mismo, se arañaba con tal fuerza que se rasgaba la piel. Por todo eso, lo tuvieron que remitir a un hospital psiquiátrico._

_Siguió gritando, aunque lo sedaron, aunque le pusieron una camisa de fuerza, aunque lo encerraron en una habitación de muros acolchados, siguió gritando. Y es que la sensación de esa sangre tibia que lo salpico, lo llenaba de sentimientos de ira, frustración y sobretodo del fracaso por no haber podido proteger aquello que más amaba, eso era lo que le provocaba los accesos de ira y arrebatos tan fuertes, que los doctores no tuvieron más remedio que atarlo y encerrarlo. _

_Gritó hasta quedarse sin voz, lloró hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos, y al final únicamente quedo la frustración y la impotencia, y un odio profundo hacia ese ser que sabe que existe pero que no recuerda._

_Se calmó._

_Estuvo solo, sin que nadie pudiera consolarlo y calmarlo. Atrapado en el aterrador vacío. El aislamiento y el abandono empezaron a invadirlo, desolado y sin esperanzas, encerrado en esa habitación de muros acolchados, se sintió completamente desamparado. _

_-Dime que es una mentira… dime que es una mentira… dime que es una mentira… dime que es una mentira… dime que es una mentira… -Repetía una y otra vez. _

_No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba pero ya era mucho, como ya no se movía ni gritaba; y sólo repetía la misma frase en un murmullo, entró el doctor con varios enfermeros, de nuevo le suministraron calmantes y lo sacaron de allí. Lo recostaron en una cama amarrado con correas. _

_-Dime que es una mentira._

_El doctor entró y al ver que por fin estaba tranquilo de nuevo lo inyectó, pero le soltó las correas. Allí se quedo quieto y sumiso, por lo que poco a poco le fueron bajando los medicamentos. _

_Como seguía en paz lo soltaron, hasta lo sacaron al patio, pero el se sentó en el pasto, abrazó sus rodillas y siguió diciendo sin cesar._

_-Dime que es una mentira… dime que es una mentira… dime que es una mentira… dime que es una mentira._

_Al doctor le tomó mucho tiempo lograr hablar con él, poco a poco descubrió que su memoria no llegaba más allá de los siete años y supuso que vivió algo tan traumático que su mente se negaba a recordar. _

_Allí, en ese hospital psiquiátrico empezó su nueva vida, a decir verdad no fue horrible, siempre le ponían una manta extra en las noches frías, y los días que se la pasaba llorando recibía más postre, cuando la cabeza le punzaba tanto que la sentía estallar siempre corrían a atenderlo y cuando volvían los accesos de furia, pese a que eran tan fuertes que tenían que amarrarlo y drogarlo, jamás fue regañado. _

_El doctor siempre le tenía paciencia en todas las sesiones que tuvo para poder controlar esos ataques de ira._

_Después, cuando consideraron que ya podían darlo de alta, el doctor se encargó de conseguirle un lugar donde pudiera vivir, donde hubiera gente bondadosa que lo cuidara. _

_Kensaki Kiku, es el nombre de aquella mujer que llegó a visitarlo al hospital. Le regaló un oso de felpa y lo nombró Peter Pan._

_La familia Kensaki es una de las más ricas del mundo y sostienen varios albergues, en ese momento estuvo de suerte, dado que por sus negocios se encontraban radicando en Grecia. Sin duda fue una buena fortuna, como si un ángel de la guarda lo cuidara, pues no sólo lo entregaron con gente que se haría cargo de atenderlo, sino que también, eran japoneses como él. _

_Les causo tanta ternura a los señores Kensaki, que se fue a vivir a su casa, pues Kiku misma se quería hacerse cargo del muchacho, por lo mucho que le recordaba a su hermano menor. _

_Tanto Kiku como su esposo Jun adoraban a Seiya. Para el castaño vivir con ellos fue un tiempo de paz. Ciertamente no recordaba muchas cosas, la sensación de que algo horrible pasó y sobretodo la de fracaso lo seguía atosigando. Incluso llegó a tener esos ataques de ira, además de los intensos dolores de cabeza cada que intentaba recordar, y había que agregar que padecía una depresión profunda. Con todo los Kensaki siempre estuvieron dispuestos a brindarle su amor. Jamás se molestaban por tenerlo que cuidar o porque necesitaba mucha atención._

_Por ello, Seiya siempre agradecía haber caído bajo su amparo._

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Las personas que me protegieron**

_Seiya les lanzó una mirada escrutadora el día que fueron a recogerlo al hospital, Kensaki Kiku vestía de pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y playera negra ajustada, llegó con su cabello peinado en un par de trencitas que le quito toda la solemnidad de dama de sociedad, además amenazaba con la mirada a toda fémina que osara poner los ojos en su esposo. Kensaki Jun en cambio entró como estrella de cine, con sus grandes lentes oscuros que se quitó de manera coqueta haciendo que todas las enfermeras suspiraran por él. Su corto cabello negro lucía genial, muy probablemente cortado y peinado por un estilista profesional traído del mismo Hollywood, sus ropas elegantes y complementaba el cuadro su cara varonil y de cejas gruesas lo que denotaba el aguerrido carácter._

_Jun también lo miró fijamente, sintió como si un ser sobrenatural le pidiera que protegiera a ese muchacho y a esa hermosa criatura no podía negarle nada. _

_-Eres un cachorrito muy especial. –Dijo Jun movido por ese sentimiento. -En definitiva me lo llevó._

_-No soy un perro que puedas comprar. –Le __reclamó el castaño._

_Jun lo ignoró. -Eso sí, habrá que hacerte muchos arreglos, no creí que fuera posible pero luces más desarrapado que Ryuji._

_-¡Oye! –Lo regaña Kiku. –Más cuidado con tus palabras._

_Jun les sonrío mientras marcaba un número en su celular con una sola mano. _

_-Ariana, cancela todas mis citas de la tarde, voy a estar muy ocupado, necesito que conciertes citas con mi estilista, mi diseñador de imagen, dile a mi modista que voy de compras que cierre la tienda ya sabes que me gusta que me atiendan exclusivamente a mí. –Dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Seiya para examinarla. -¡Por Kamisama! Aquí tenemos una emergencia, también llama a mi manicurista. _

_Seiya de inmediato se soltó y se llevó la mano al pecho, que tonterías estaba diciendo ese sujeto._

_-No pierdas las esperanzas, si hacen milagros con mi mujer pueden hacerlo también contigo. _

_Kiku lanzó rayos por los ojos, quiso darle un pisotón pero Jun hábilmente la esquivo mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse. _

_-No le tengas miedo. –Le dijo Kiku a Seiya, quien pensaba seriamente suplicarle al doctor por quedarse en el hospital. –Es sólo que Jun está loco._

_-No es a mí a quien están sacando del manicomio. Entiendan una cosa, ser loco y desarrapado es mala combinación, en cambio ser loco y lucir como modelo, eso sí que emociona al sexo femenino._

_Seiya ya no dijo más, no tenía defensa, ni tampoco ganas de pelear, tal y como dijo Jun lo estaban sacando de un hospital psiquiátrico. Así que se resignó a su destino. _

_Tiempo después._

_Kiku recorría la mansión buscando al chico de castaños cabellos, estaba preocupada por él, los doctores les habían dicho que muy posiblemente Seiya había sufrido abuso físico por años, sus cicatrices y radiografías mostraban los daños que su joven cuerpo soportó, y que quizás por ello fue que despertó tan alterado que no paraba de gritar a causa del horror vivido que se esfuerza por negar con el bloqueo de sus recuerdos. No había razones físicas para la perdida de memoria, ni para los constantes dolores de cabeza, la única explicación es que era algo psicosomático, algo le pasó que lo afectó tanto en su psique que por eso, cuando tiene esos ataques de dolor de cabeza o de ira incontenible, no para de pedir que todo sea una mentira. Por ello mismo Kiku lo buscaba con desesperación temiendo por su integridad y al fin lo encontró en la parte más apartada del jardín. _

_-Dime que es mentira, dime que es mentira, dime que es…_

_A la joven le dolió el corazón al escuchar ese susurro, como lo suponía otra vez está teniendo esos ataques de miedo y ansiedad que lo llevan a la ira, y aun así Seiya se vino a esconder huyendo de ese dolor por aquellos recuerdos desaparecidos en su memoria pero que atormentan a su corazón._

_Con cuidado se acercó, lo halló sentado escondido entre los arbustos. Al saberse descubierto el castaño bajó la mirada y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Kiku sonrió con ternura y trató de quitar las manos para verlo a los ojos._

_Realmente Seiya no lo hubiera permitido, pero, Kiku le recordaba tanto a Seika que se rindió, dejó que ella viera su rostro y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Seiya recordaba mucho a su hermana Seika, pues la necesitaba, pero se prohibió hablar de ella, porque muy en su interior sabe que en algún momento tendrá que enfrentarse a aquella siniestra figura que vio antes del intenso resplandor que lo llevo a perderse en ese sueño profundo de 5 meses. Lo odiaba desde el fondo de su alma y no hacía más que fantasear con encontrarlo y matarlo. Y por ello le oculto el recuerdo de su hermana a todo doctor que lo cuestionó, siempre dijo que es huérfano, sin padres ni más familia, que sus únicos recuerdos son de un orfanato donde estaba solo; pues sentía que sus deseos de venganza podrían poner en peligro a Seika. _

_Tampoco deseaba que Seika viera sus ojos, pues ahora que se los revela a Kiku puede ver en ella una gran preocupación por el profundo odio que siente en su interior. Cierto, hay dolor y pesar, nostalgia por otros tiempos, pero todo eso se ve opacado por el inmenso odio que Seiya ahora guarda en su interior. _

_-Tienes que olvidar el pasado. –Le dice Kiku. Ante la mirada de ironía de Seiya, Kiku se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. –¡Ups! Ese es el problema que no recuerdas, bueno, pero Seiya, ese tiempo quedo atrás, quizás fueron tiempos amargos o felices, pero son tiempos pasados, ahora estás aquí, deberías alejar ese odio de tu corazón y disfrutar de la vida que llevas en este lugar. Deja de buscar tu pasado, no es bueno si lo único que te hace es llenarte de rencor. Piensa en el futuro y en lo que vas hacer. _

_Más lagrimas escurrieron de Seiya, no podía rendirse y dejar el pasado atrás, allí había a muchas personas que su corazón extraña, personas que tiene que encontrar. Además hay alguien, el corazón no deja de angustiarse por esa persona que le es tan indispensable como el aire en los pulmones. El sentimiento de vacío por esa persona que no está a su lado es lo que lo llena de tristeza y sobretodo de culpa por no haber podido protegerla._

_-Ven acá. –Le pidió Kiku volviendo a la casa. –Lo que necesitas es algo que hacer, gastar energía._

_Los Takane tienen un gimnasio en su gran mansión en Grecia, pues tanto Jun como su esposa son aficionados a los deportes, especialmente al Box, por lo que Kiku consideró que lo mejor sería enseñarle a Seiya. Cuando más joven ella entrenó a su pequeño hermano Ryuji. Ahora el es un famoso boxeador y en estos momentos está en un viaje de entrenamiento, y ella tuvo que dejar Japón por los negocios de su marido, así que no lo ha visto en meses por lo que lo extraña demasiado. Entrenar les hacía bien tanto a ella como a Seya, así tendrían la mente ocupada. _

_A Seiya le encantó y aprendía muy rápido. Pero más que nada, esas sesiones de entrenamiento llenaban algo en él, por lo que las migrañas no lo dejaban de atormentar. A veces tenían que parar por el intenso dolor. Eso hizo dudar a Kiku sobre seguir enseñándole, sin embargo Seiya insistió pues era realmente feliz mientras entrenaban._

_Un día Jun los contempló practicar, Seiya había avanzado mucho en muy poco tiempo, por lo que le pidió una sesión de sparring. _

_Jun es uno de los mejores boxeadores del mundo, de hecho entre él y el hermano de Kiku, Ryuji se disputan el titulo del mejor. Así que Jun empezó despacio, muy tranquilo mientras Seiya se defendía, sin embargo la guardia de Seiya era muy cerrada señal de que realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo por lo que Jun fue subiendo la intensidad del combate. Para asombro de Kiku, Seiya era capaz de seguirle el paso a Jun. _

_Viendo la capacidad de Seiya, Jun se puso serio, siendo atacado sin piedad Seiya no tuvo más remedio que tratar de responder, aunque no quería pues respeta mucho a Jun, sin embargo estando arrinconado contra las cuerdas Seiya soltó un golpe que Jun logró bloquear pero fue tan fuerte que lo lanzó contra la lona._

_Seiya se asustó, Jun por su parte se empezó a reír. Sabía que Seiya tiraría semejante golpe, lo estaba presionando precisamente para ver su fuerza. Kiku entró y regañó a su marido por haber llevado a Seiya a ese extremo. Pese al regaño Jun se sentía satisfecho, había descubierto algo del castaño, pues era evidente que había sido entrenado con ahínco por muchos años y no sólo eso, debió haber peleado mucho para tener esos reflejos tan desarrollados. Y sonrió tranquilo pensando que muchas de las marcas de golpes y fracturas que los doctores le informaron que Seiya tenía, se debían quizás, a un entrenamiento exhaustivo._

_A Kiku por su parte este hecho le preocupó mucho, si Seiya había sido entrenado para pelear, para tener ese nivel, debió haber empezado desde muy niño, y si las heridas que recibió fueron producto de ello, habrá sido un entrenamiento salvaje e inmisericorde, además ¿para qué entrenarlo tanto? Por todas esas dudas se volvió más protectora con Seiya._

_En una noche llena de estrellas, Seiya se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del jardín, se rascaba la cabeza porque no podía resolver los problemas de matemáticas del libro que Kiku le compró para que estudiara._

_-¿No puedes? –Le preguntó Jun._

_-No le entiendo._

_-Siendo tu maestra Kiku no me extraña que no puedas. Sabes, Kiku no estudio, desde joven se dedicó a trabajar para mantener a su hermano. Ellos eran muy pobres. Por eso Kiku se casó con un millonario.-Comentó señalándose y guiñándole de forma coqueta. -Tal vez lo que te hace falta es que te consiga una novia millonaria que te mantenga. –Dijo Jun risueño sin embargo aquel comentario llenó a Seiya de una sensación rara, tristeza quizás. –A ver. –Dijo Jun tomando el libro, hizo las operaciones en su mente y escribió el resultado. –Esto es lo que te tiene que dar, razónalo, a ver si así puedes, si no, al rato te lo explico. Lo mejor es conseguirte un tutor. Mañana a primera hora le pediré a Ariana que empiece a buscar un candidato._

_-Jun-dono (señor Jun) ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias por mí?_

_Jun sonrió y contempló las estrellas pensando su respuesta -Cuando te conocí, sentí que alguien estaba llorando por ti. No lo puedo explicar, pero realmente en mi corazón sentí la angustia de ese divino ser. Por eso, sé que el estés aquí, a salvo y bajo nuestro cuidado, que no te falta nada, que no pasas por hambre, ni peligros la llena de tranquilidad. Y me siento afortunado de que alguien tan importante me haya pedido a mí que te cuide._

_Gruesas lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas de Seiya al escuchar esas palabras. Ella sigue cuidándolo, y él ni siquiera es capaz de recordarla, ni siquiera fue capaz de protegerla. Por su parte Jun comenzaba arrepentirse de haberle dicho semejante cosa, sobretodo viendo lo mal que se puso._

_-Sabe Jun-dono, -Comentó Seiya al verlo preocupado por él. –hicieron bien en el siquiátrico al amarrarme, realmente en esos días quería destruirme, yo sé que a ella le falle, que mis fuerzas no me alcanzaron para protegerla._

_-¿Protegerla?_

_Seiya se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le empezaba a doler. – Lo que me sacó adelante no fue que al estar encerrado grite y llore hasta desahogarme, fue pensar que si me rendía le estaría fallando todavía más, si no encontraba fuerzas para seguir con vida no era digno de ella._

_Esas palabras calmaron a Jun, aunque también lo llenaron de dudas, realmente había sido una conversación extraña. Seiya volteó buscando esconder su rostro pues aún seguía llorando, por lo que Jun se levantó para dejarlo a solas y pudiera desahogarse. El castaño se alegró por ello, porque no fue de todo honesto y no quería que Jun notara que también, lo que le dio fuerzas, es el deseo de venganza, está seguro que en estos momentos sus castaños ojos brillan llenos de odio. Algún día se encontrará frente a frente con el ser causante de todas sus desgracias y no parara hasta destruirlo. Lo quiere muerto y sus entrañas le arden por el inmenso rencor que siente. _

_Aquellas sensaciones de impotencia lo estaban invadiendo, recordaba aquella silueta que lo protegió y la sangre cubriéndolo, seguía repitiendo sin cesar que le dijeran que todo era una mentira, se dio de golpes en la cabeza a causa del dolor pero estaba decidido a no rendirse, fue una crisis tan grave que la sangre comenzó a escurrir por sus oídos. Jun se reprochó por haber creído que se calmaría sólo. Sujetó a Seiya con todas sus fuerzas ordenándole que se calmase, que dejara de pensar en el pasado. Pero esta vez ni por el dolor, ni por la angustia en los ojos de Kiku iba a detenerse_

_Dos palabras, aquellas por las que se estaba partiendo la cabeza por fin emergieron de sus labios antes de caer inconsciente._

_-Saori Kido_

_Jun estaba asombrado por todo el esfuerzo que Seiya hizo para poder decir aquello, y es que, a causa de su esfuerzo, Seiya pasó inconsciente toda una semana. Buscando por aquel nombre fue como Jun contactó a Tatsumi. _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Mis recuerdos perdidos 2**

_Seiya se encontraba todavía muy débil cuando Tatsumi llegó a Grecia. Ser informado de que el castaño no recordaba nada y que por lo tanto desconocía el paradero de Saori Kido lo enfureció, pues llevaba mucho tiempo buscando con desesperación a su señora. Así que en un arranque de ira Tatsumi le gritó al castaño. Eso hizo explotar a Jun que de inmediato lo corrió de su casa. En ese tiempo Tatsumi no hizo mucho por llevarse a Seiya, uso todo el poder de la fundación en encontrar a Saori, pero de nuevo no tuvo la más mínima pista._

_Quizás el único que podía encontrarla era el propio Seiya y fue cuando se presentó argumentando que era su tutor legal y que quería llevárselo a Japón. _

_Jun contempló a Tatsumi, por alguna razón no le agradó, había demasiada arrogancia y orgullo en él. Cuando Tatsumi le exigió que le entregaran a Seiya, Jun se negó rotundamente, los Kido podían ser poderosos y multimillonarios, pero los Kensaki también y si era necesario entablar un pleito legal por la potestad del menor, pues Seiya aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad, Jun estaba dispuesto a gastarse toda su fortuna con tal de no entregárselo a ese hombre. _

_Tatsumi por su parte se molestó, estaba chocando con pared, tenía todas las de perder, aún si arreglaba los papeles de Seiya para hacerlo pasar por mayor de edad, estaba seguro que Jun alegaría que por su condición medica Seiya no es capaz de tomar ninguna decisión por sí mismo y le impediría su regresó así tuviera que encerrarlo. Además, con sólo llevar los estudios clínicos podría alegar que fue bajo la tutela del hombre de confianza de los Kido que Seiya sufrió de abuso físico y psicológico; y así, hacerse de la custodia._

_Lo único en lo que Tatsumi podía confiar fue en la tozudez del castaño para escaparse de los Kensaki. Así que uso el nombre de Saori, sabiendo que ante ello, Seiya no podía ser indiferente._

_-Tú sabes que eres el único que puede encontrarla, sabes que ella te necesita y por ello es que debes de volver a casa, a donde perteneces. –Le dijo._

_Muy en su interior el castaño sabía que tenía que buscar a Saori, su corazón le gritaba y le exigía partir cuanto antes. La visión de sus pesadillas, le había robado toda esperanza, pero ahora, quizás había un modo de volver a verla, de que ella aún se encuentre en este mundo. Y su sangre clamaba en su interior por ir tras ella. Así que le dijo a Jun que quería irse con Tatsumi y Jun se negó._

_Tatsumi tranquilamente espero, sabía que se había hecho con la voluntad del castaño y que este no tardaría en buscarlo._

_Así fue cuando empezaron las discusiones con Jun y Kiku quienes seguían negándose a dejarlo ir. Jun sabía que en cuanto se lo entregaran, Tatsumi se encargaría de desaparecerlo, les negaría cualquier comunicación y no podrían hacer nada, pues, Seiya no era nada de ellos. Además, si lo que quería era buscar a esa joven, los Kensaki disponían de tantos contactos y dinero como los Kido, ellos se ponían a su disposición para ayudarle. Aún así Seiya se entercó en irse, le era una necesidad apremiante y varias veces se intentó escapar. Finalmente Jun tuvo que aceptar que lo tenía que dejar ir pese al peligro. Para Seiya, quedarse le era la muerte, pues esa mujer, Saori Kido, le era todo para él._

_Kiku no paró de llorar ese día que lo acompañaron al aeropuerto. Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas antes de dejarlo subir al avión que lo llevaría a Japón. _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Por amor a ti es que te busco**

_Al llegar a la mansión Kido, le vino un dolor tan intenso que fue a dar al hospital. Y es que todo en esa casa le gritaba a su mente incitándolo a recordar, pero el dolor de cabeza de inmediato le prohibió hacerlo._

_Tatsumi no quería perder más tiempo, pese a verlo en mal estado le explicó sobre la diosa Atena y sus caballeros, le informó que él es el caballero de Pegaso y de las luchas que sostuvo en su afán de proteger a Saori Kido, la reencarnación de la diosa. Le mostró los videos del torneo galáctico y las fotos de todos sus compañeros. Pero lo más importante es que le dijo que a través del cosmos él debería ser capaz de contactarse con ella._

_Eso era un verdadero problema para Seiya, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo despertar dicho cosmos. Sin saber que hacer siguió con el entrenamiento que Kiku le estaba dando, pues Tatsumi le había explicado que el cosmos es la fuerza del universo corriendo por su ser. Ciertamente aquellas palabras no fueron de ayuda, pero aún así cada día se esforzó para despertarlo._

_Sin embargo al paso de unas cuantas semanas Tatsumi comenzó a desesperarse por no tener resultados._

_Una tarde cuando Seiya estaba muy agotado de tanto que entrenó, varios hombres del personal de Tatsumi lo escoltaron al sótano, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban intentó defenderse pero fue inútil, ellos lo rebasaban en número._

_Lo amarraron a una silla y un doctor le inyecto Pentotal sódico (suero de la verdad) fue la primera de muchas sustancias que probaron en él, cual conejillo de indias. Cada día probaban algo diferente, drogas alucinógenas, terapias de electroshock, hipnosis, golpizas. Fue en medio de una cuando el castaño logró despertar por un momento su cosmos. _

_Tatsumi por un tiempo pensó que había sido la furia y la frustración lo que había hecho encender el cosmos. Por ello mantenían a Seiya encadenado y de cuando en cuando mandaba a sus empleados a propinarle golpizas en medio de un sinnúmero de insultos. Aunque Seiya intentaba inútilmente defenderse, pues le era imposible por estar maniatado, el cosmos no volvió a brillar._

_Pronto dio con lo que quería, no era la rabia sino el dolor, ante el sufrimiento inconscientemente hacía arder su cosmos en un intento de preservación. Allí fue cuando empezó la tortura con electricidad. _

_Y ante aquel inmenso dolor, el resplandor del cosmos envolvía su cuerpo y comenzaba a escuchar la voz de la diosa que trataba de confortarlo. Para Tatsumi las veces en que Seiya lo encendía le eran un triunfo y una derrota. Seiya le hizo saber que efectivamente su cosmos hacía contacto con la diosa, que la escuchaba, pero Tatsumi nunca pudo saber de que hablaban pues Seiya se negó a contárselo._

_Seiya lo miraba lleno de arrogancia y no paraba de retarlo, le era un triunfo mantener la boca cerrada. Tenía a Tatsumi atrapado en su silencio. Tatsumi le suplicó, le recordó que para él su señora siempre ha sido primero. Que si había sido cruel fue por su desesperación de encontrarla. Haría lo que fuera, hasta venderse al diablo con tal de traerla de regreso. Mas Seiya no cambio de opinión, nada salió de él. Furioso Tatsumi le plantó tal bofetada al castaño que comenzó a sangrar profusamente de la boca. _

_Tras escupir la sangre, Seiya lo miró fijamente, había demasiada dignidad en el caballero, tanta que Tatsumi se sintió intimidado._

_-Ella es la que no quiere hablar contigo._

_Ante esas palabras Tatsumi se derrumbó. Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. _

_El hombre de confianza de los Kido se encerró en su alcoba. Odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón al castaño, lo ha odiado por años, desde que Seiya era un infante. _

_Era el niño con el que ella quería jugar, siempre era una lucha de carácter entre los dos, y aunque es cierto que ella llegó a golpearlo con fuerza con un fuete, fue en una de esas tantas veces que el niño se le gritó a Saori, cuando Tatsumi le propino una bofetada tal, que el pequeño se fue al suelo inconsciente por unos momentos._

_Ante aquello, Saori de inmediato golpeó a Tatsumi, con ese fuete que siempre llevaba cuando salía a cabalgar. _

_-¿¡Pero como te atreves!? –Le reclamó. -Sólo eres un empleado de los Kido, No tienes ningún derecho a pegarle sin que yo te lo haya ordenado._

_-Pero joven ama. _

_-¡No me repliques! –Le gritó pegándole otra vez. –Debería pedirle a mi abuelo que te despida. _

_El castaño seguía arrodillado con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba la sangre en la boca pero aun así miraba lleno de odio a Tatsumi. Era más que eso, era superioridad. La niña por su parte también lo miró con desprecio. Tras ver que Seiya estaba bien, ella se retiró enfadada. Día tras día Saori trató mal a Tatsumi, incluso mucho después de que ese niño fuera mandado a Grecia, pues no le perdonaba el haberlo golpeado con tal fuerza. _

_Años después, cuando Seiya regresó convertido en el caballero de Pegaso, nuevamente empezaron las discusiones entre ambos, Seiya le hablaba con altanería y desprecio a Saori, pero pobre de Tatsumi si se atrevía a regañarlo, pues Saori inmediatamente lo mandaba a callar. _

_Una vez, ella le explicó, que desde tiempos mitológicos, para Atena le ha sido una obsesión el Pegaso. Domar a ese corcel era una cuestión de honor para la diosa. Parece que el destino le cobraba revancha por sus intenciones, pues aunque Atena le pusiera bridas a Pegaso, pareciera que fue él, quien domestico a la diosa._

_Un fuego le quemó las entrañas a Tatsumi al escuchar esas palabras. Muchas veces la sorprendió contemplando absorta al castaño y otras tantas la vio sonrojarse mientras charlaban._

_Tatsumi había bebido bastante alcohol para esas horas y es que después de tanto repasar esos recuerdos, había tomado una decisión. _

_Seiya levantó la vista, cuando entró la luz al abrirse la puerta de la celda. El castaño tragó grueso al ver los ojos de Tatsumi. Supo de inmediato que venía a matarlo, pero de la peor forma posible._

_Siempre encadenado de pies y manos nada podía hacer para protegerse. La lluvia de golpes fue muy superior a las que había recibido antes. Tatsumi lo necesitaba fuerte para que elevara su cosmos, aunque recibía golpes y descargas eléctricas irónicamente siempre tomaban ciertas precauciones para provocarle mucho dolor pero sin lastimarlo demasiado. Ahora no era así. Tatsumi estaba descargando toda su furia._

_Seiya había logrado reprimir sus gritos durante la golpiza, pero cuando Tatsumi tomó el bastón con el que le daban las descargas eléctricas, supo que ya no podría. Y gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando el quemante dolor corrió por todo su cuerpo._

_Ya suplicaba por el fin de su agonía, cuando escuchó a la diosa ordenar "¡enciéndete!" el cosmos inmediatamente obedeció, se prendió con tal fuerza que Tatsumi salió disparado contra la pared. Sin dificultad alguna rompió las cadenas y si hubiera tenido conciencia habría matado a Tatsumi, pero no la tenía, no era dueño de sus actos, ella ordenaba y su cuerpo obedecía, corrió buscando huir, cuando se topó con un muro fácilmente lo derribó con el "meteoro de Pegaso", en cuanto logró llegar al jardín el cosmos se incendio aún más y se elevó cual cometa atravesando el cielo. _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Herido y sólo**

_Con trabajos logró abrir sus ojos, tardó bastante en darse cuenta que estaba al borde de un lago subterráneo. Tenía imágenes borrosas de lo que había pasado pero no entendía cómo, pues todo fue como si él sólo fuera un pasajero dentro de su cuerpo el cual alguien más conducía._

_Al tratar de enderezarse el dolor corrió de nuevo por su cuerpo. Le tomó varios esfuerzos sentarse porque la pierna izquierda le ganó a todos los demás malestares. Tenía sangre seca por todos lados y sólo logro lavarse la cara. Sus ojos se cerraban, miró a todas direcciones, no había nadie, no supo si sentirse afortunado o desamparado. Por más que luchó por no volver a caer dormido fue una batalla inútil su estado lo venció y se quedo dormido varias horas._

_Despertó por el dolor de su pierna, se enderezó en un esfuerzo de revisarla y la vio sumamente inflamada. Le sería imposible levantarse. Comenzó angustiarse ante ese hecho, por estar sólo. Empezaba a sentir hambre y no iba a poder moverse quizás en días. Suplicaba por que no estuviese rota porque sin nadie cerca para auxiliarlo allí moriría._

_Al día siguiente despertó sintiendo mucha fiebre, con su pierna un poco curada Seiya se arrastró al interior del lago. Con trabajos se quitó la playera, estaba sucia tanto por la tierra como la sangre. En ese tiempo no había lavado sus heridas, fue por obra de magia que ninguna se hubiera infectado. Tuvo problemas para quitarse tanta sangre seca. En todo ese proceso Seiya se sentía muy mal, quería dormir pero había que aprovechar ese momento en que tenía fuerzas pues no había nadie quien pudiera auxiliarlo. En cuanto termino volvió a dormir._

_Con el correr del tiempo la angustia aumentaba, se puso a llorar por todo lo que había padecido en manos de Tatsumi, por ese sentido de fracaso que tenía por no haber podido proteger a esa persona, por estar así herido y solo en esa cueva. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un dulce arrullo y poco a poco volvió a quedarse dormido._

_Así paso el tiempo, dormía, despertaba y volvía a dormir, sentía una presencia, al principio creyó que era su imaginación que todo era producto de su desesperación, después se dio cuenta que realmente ella estaba allí, que se trataba de la diosa Atena y ese hecho lo lleno de dolor. No podía parar de llorar, pues nuevamente las esperanzas se habían muerto al entender que Saori había muerto ese día, que no era una pesadilla el recuerdo de su sangre sino la realidad. _

_Lo peor siempre era despertar, pues esa presencia lo hacía sentir reconfortado, pero no había cálidas manos secando sus lágrimas, ni esa persona cuyos arrullos lo calmaban. Aunque la percibía no estaba el perfume de su piel. Atena ya no está en este mundo como esa hermosa chica que hacía latir su corazón. Murió atravesada por ese ser maligno, murió tratando de protegerlo y lo que queda de ella es este cosmos que no para de cuidarlo. Entonces, sentirla por el cosmos hacía que la soledad se volviera más grande porque ella realmente no estaba allí. Y el corazón se le partía en pedazos recordando esa sangre que lo bañó y que sabe que era de ella. Aquel ser que tanto amó y que no pudo proteger. Lloraba por horas por aquel hecho, por tener la certeza que ella ya nunca estaría a su lado. Pensaba que lo mejor era morir, pero ella a través de su cálida energía le insistía constantemente en que tenía que esforzarse por vivir. _

_Cuando por fin su pierna sanó lo suficiente para poder caminar, con miedo Seiya abandono esa cueva. Fue el hambre y la necesidad de contacto con otra persona lo que le dio fuerzas para irse de allí. Pero sobretodo fue ella quien le daba fuerzas por su insistencia en que viviera. _

_Caminó por horas hasta llegar a un pueblo, no pasó mucho sin que unos policías lo levantaran, cómo no hacerlo si estaba sucio, con ropas manchadas de sangre seca, todavía tenía un grillete en una muñeca. Era visible que había sufrido tortura. Todo le daba vueltas por lo que no ofreció resistencia y no entendía que pasaba._

_Sentía su mente aletargada, cuando volvió en sí estaba en un hospital, una enfermera le sirvió de comer, y aquello lo devoró con velocidad. Cuando le preguntaron que le había pasado, se quedó callado, qué iba a decir, que lo torturaron para elevar su cosmoenergía para contactarse con una diosa. Así que lo único que pidió fue que se contactaran con los Kensaki. _

_Seiya estaba comiendo un platón de cereal cuando vio a un par de policías entrar, pensó que otra vez iban a interrogarlo sobre lo qué le pasó, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver entrar a Tatsumi con varios de sus hombres y un par de enfermeros. _

_Quiso huir, se defendió como pudo, suplicó por ayuda, pero nada pudo hacer, los enfermeros lo drogaron, lo amarraron con fuertes correas y lo subieron a una ambulancia que nuevamente lo regresó a la mansión._

_Nuevamente fue encadenado y Tatsumi lo torturó, su cosmos se encendió en medio de todo, nuevamente la diosa dio órdenes, pero por estar tan drogado nada pudo hacer. _

_En medio de todo escuchaba los reclamos de Tatsumi, por todo el dinero que gastó para encontrarlo, le pagó a los policías y a los doctores para podérselo llevar tan impunemente. Tras varios golpes el castaño se desmayó. _

_Horas después abrió los ojos, el efecto de las drogas había pasado. Estaba encadenado y encerrado en una celda muy oscura. Tenía miedo de que la puerta se abriera y entraran de nuevo a torturarlo. Empezó a rezar suplicando por ayuda y sucedió. De nuevo la diosa habló, tomó control de él encendiendo el cosmos, otra vez fue testigo de lo que su cuerpo hacía obedeciendo a esa otra voluntad que lo sacó de aquel lugar._

_Cuando recobró el control de sí se dio cuenta que estaba en la cueva, frente al lago subterráneo. Se desplomó, no tenía fuerzas, estaba muy herido por la golpiza que le propinó Tatsumi, además asustado, sabiendo que el hombre no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, que usaría todo el poder de los Kido para ello, no podía volver con los Kensaki o los metería en problemas, pues Tatsumi echaría mano de cualquier truco sucio para quitarlos del camino, comenzó a llorar sintiéndose desamparado y perdido, cerro los ojos y se dejo arrastrar a la inconciencia _

-Seiya… vamos despierta, despierta Seiya.

Abrió los ojos, no estaba abandonado a su suerte en aquella cueva, no estaba solo, tardó un poco en procesar que estaba en brazos de Hyoga, en el balcón de la casa de Shinatora en playa. Estaba llorando entre sueños por eso Hyoga lo atrajo al regazo.

-Era un mal sueño. –Le dice la dulce voz del cisne.

-Lo siento. –Le contesta rompiendo el abrazó. –Me quede dormido. ¿No tienes frío? ¿Qué horas son? Debes de tener hambre. –Aún las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Ven. –Le dice trayéndolo de nuevo al regazo. –Si quieres llorar, llora. Tu también necesitas sacar todo ese dolor que llevas dentro.

Por un instante Seiya se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Seguía llorando y no podía detener las lágrimas, así que escondió la cara en el pecho del cisne. Era cierto, tenía muchas cosas dentro que ahora clamaban por salir, tenía el miedo a que Tatsumi los encontrara, la impotencia de ese día cuando se manchó con la sangre de ella, a quien no pudo proteger, tenía el odio hacia ese ser causante de sus desgracias y la incertidumbre por aquellos amigos que amaba como hermanos y que desaparecieron ese día arrastrados por esa luz.

Pero sobretodo, tenía a Hyoga y por primera vez en mucho tiempo un regazo donde llorar.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Fénix y Andrómeda**

-Hyoga, en serio, si empiezas a chapotear y a asustar a los peces te voy a cocinar a fuego lento. –Dice un joven de cabellos azules, de tez morena y ropas sumamente viejas y gastadas; que en estos momentos anda pescando a orillas de un lago.

Por su parte el aludido le lanza una mirada retadora y entonces hunde la cabeza en el agua para luego sacarla y sacudirse todo.

-¿¡Quieres pelear!? ¡Bien sabes que conmigo no se juega!

-Hyoga, deja de hacer travesuras y de hacer enojar a nii-san ¿no vez que está pescando la cena? –Dice la dulce voz de un chico de cabellos verdes que extiende los brazos y que igual que el otro, sus ropas son viejas además de que le quedan grandes. Al verlo aquel cisne de inmediato sale del agua para irse a acomodar en aquel regazo.

Ikki deja escapar un bufido de molestia, viendo a esa ave ladina acomodarse a sus anchas entre los brazos del peliverde, sabiendo que allí está seguro.

Entonces, el corazón de Ikki se encoje comprimido por la pena, hace ya varios días que sintió un gran dolor, una angustia terrible, aunque no entiende por qué. Era como si alguien le gritara suplicando por ayuda. El peliazul levemente voltea a ver a su hermano, quien sonríe mientras le da pan a ese cisne y esa escena lo reconforta un poco.

Está seguro que Shun no recuerda que fue caballero de Atena, no desde ese día cuando aquel cosmos los dispersó separándolos de sus demás compañeros. Su memoria al despertar cinco meses después, no llegó más allá de los siete años, es más, ni siquiera recuerda haber estado en el orfanato de los Kido.

Aun así, su inconsciente recuerda a sus amigos, desde que despertó no ha cesado de buscarlos, aunque no tiene idea de sus existencias.

Cuando la luz los envolvió, Ikki rápidamente abrazó a su hermano y aunque ese cosmos trataba de apartarlos, no lo permitió, lo sujetó tan fuerte elevando su cosmos al infinito negándose a que los separaran, como consecuencia, cuando los encontraron Shun tenía varias costillas rotas y una quemadura de segundo grado en su espalda, a causa de la fuerza con la que lo retuvo. E incluso así cuando todo acabó y cayeron en una playa, Ikki se negaba a soltarlo, sólo hasta que llegó alguien diciendo que era medico fue cuando por fin Ikki se entregó a la negrura soltando a su hermano.

Pasó unos cuantos meses en el hospital, entre dormido y despierto, en cuanto le dijeron que las heridas de Shun habían sanado y que se encontraba estable pero en coma, Ikki hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, tomó a su hermano y se escapó. Por varios días anduvo viajando llevando a Shun inconsciente en su espalda, pero tenía que poner tierra de por medio para garantizar la seguridad de ambos.

No sabe bien de quién se esconde, sus recuerdos de aquella batalla no están muy claros, entiende que Atena en un intento de protegerlos se ofrendó por sus caballeros. Y aquel viendo el sacrificio de la diosa decidió perdonarles la vida y finalizar la guerra. Les borró la memoria y los disperso por el mundo.

La verdad es que todos sus recuerdos están confusos e incompletos, cada que intenta recordar, le ataca el dolor de cabeza, maldición final de aquel. Su memoria no pasa de cuando estaba en el orfanato de los Kido y los preparaban para soportar el entrenamiento para caballeros; después todo está borrado hasta la última batalla de la cual sólo conserva algunos fragmentos, sobretodo el final cuando ella se sacrificó y aquel decidió perdonarles la vida. Él no se presentara a atacarlos a menos que retomen su vida como guerreros de Atena. Hecho que no sucederá, al menos no por parte de Ikki, quien se esfuerza por mantener un perfil bajo y de huir con desesperación de aquella vida de caballero.

El despertar de Shun fue bastante problemático, insistía en recordar pese al dolor, pues el corazón lo atormentaba por sus amigos. Ikki tuvo que inventarle toda una vida para negar totalmente que hubiera otras personas en su corazón aunque este le dijera lo contrario. Además, el peliverde inconscientemente recuerda a la diosa y se angustia por ella. Por eso, todo este tiempo ha sido una guerra de voluntades entre ambos hermanos, pues Shun quiere buscar ese pasado e Ikki insiste en que no existe.

Los días anteriores, Shun presentó un cambio drástico de personalidad, tenía miedo todo el tiempo y en sus pesadillas veía a alguien herido, recibiendo gran cantidad de maltratos, por más que corría hacia a él para protegerlo no lograba llegar. Por ese sentimiento Shun no comía, no quería dormir, se estaba enfermando de los nervios. Fue entonces que de repente Ikki sintió esa angustia. Ahora esa sensación de que algo malo sucede ha desaparecido pues ninguno de los dos lo siente.

El sonido de las tripas de Shun saca a Ikki de sus pensamientos, Shun por su parte se sonrojo. Tiene hambre. Ikki recoge todo, no pesco mucho pero al menos tiene que darle para pasar el día. La poca comida que traía Shun la gastó en alimentar a ese cisne que ahora tiene como mascota.

Sin duda el animalito debió adornar el patio de algún millonario, pero por alguna razón se rompió el ala derecha, le quedó inservible y ahora la arrastra al andar. Por lo que Ikki supone que al perder su elegancia su dueño ya no lo quiso más y lo lanzó a la calle.

-¡Ya no tengo más pan Hyoga! –Dice Shun risueño, esa ave le causa mucha alegría. En cambio a Ikki lo entristece por el nombre que le puso. No recuerda a ese chico pero sabe que existe y que es importante para su hermano. El peliverde ha volcado todo su cariño en esa ave, pues inconscientemente el corazón le grita por su mejor amigo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Espíritu quebrantado**

Hyoga se despierta asustado, otra vez estaba soñando con Ión, observa a su alrededor, Seiya está en el sillón profundamente dormido. Se alegra de no haberlo despertado con sus pesadillas, pues Seiya lo ha cuidado tanto que es normal que este cansado y dormir en un sillón no ha de ser nada cómodo.

Tratando de no hacer ruido el ruso se levanta y sale, va al balcón, se sienta en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. Y mientras admira el paisaje reflexiona en todo lo que padeció a manos de Tatsumi y de Ión, sobretodo Ión. Aún tiene presente los obscenos manoseos de los que fue víctima al punto que agradecía que Tatsumi no le permitía llegar a más, salvo por esa última vez; si Seiya no hubiera llegado… mejor no pensar en eso.

Sin embargo, no son las pesadillas lo que tiene inquieto. No son los golpes, ni la tortura recibida en esa caja, ni siquiera ese horripilante momento antes de que Seiya llegara a salvarlo. Lo que lo atormenta ahora, es el recuerdo de sus propios gritos y es que suplicó tanto en medio de su martirio.

De nuevo escurren las lágrimas, se está dando cuenta que le hicieron más daño de lo que pensaba. Quebraron su voluntad, le quitaron su dignidad y su orgullo. La persona que es realmente, esa que tantas veces vio en los videos del torneo galáctico, ese que fue Hyoga de Cygnus, ese a quien sentía que había muerto en la luz, para nacer de nuevo como otra persona, sigue dentro de él. Ese guerrero orgulloso no desapareció, se quedó en lo muy profundo de su interior, y ahora está clamando herido de muerte por las humillaciones que padeció, por no haber sido capaz de defenderse, de prestar alguna resistencia. Y le reprocha ahora, con todas sus fuerzas, su falta de valor.

Las lágrimas se hacen más grandes, ya casi no quedan rastros visibles de la tortura que había recibido, pues sus heridas han sanado, pero por dentro su espíritu quedo destruido, algo de sí que no sabía que existía se ha roto y no se cree capaz de reponerse de las perdidas.

Y en eso estaba cuando se da cuenta que hay alguien observándolo, se encuentra recargado en la puerta del balcón.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –Le preguntó aquel alto hombre de tez morena y cabellos negros.

Hyoga no supo que decir, tenía miedo, pues aquel tiene un aura muy intimidante. Con sólo verlo a los ojos, se ha quedado como un gatito asustado.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Qué pasó con Atena?**

Aunque la historia está inspirada en el OVA la obertura, el fic difiere con el final de Saori. Aquí Atena perdió la batalla por lo que se sacrificó para salvar a Seiya y compañía. Ya no tiene cuerpo físico, ni calidad de diosa. Ya sólo es cosmos. Por ese sacrificio aquel a quien enfrentaban les borró la memoria a los caballeros y los dispersó.

**¿Por qué cuando Hyoga tuvo la visión de las armaduras el Pegaso, el Dragón y el Cisne eran las únicas que brillaban?**

Porque son los únicos que han despertado su cosmos.

**¿Por qué Shun e Ikki sintieron angustia?**

En el caso de Shun, porque está conectado con Hyoga por lo que paso en la casa de libra. Por ello es más sensible a lo que le pasa al rubio. Ikki debido a su propia fortaleza, se resistió al cosmos de ese dios y si se esforzara podría recordar y volver a ser el fénix, pero no quiere. No siente motivo, la tierra está a salvo, Atena murió por lo que no hay nada que hacer y los dejo ir. No quiere que la ira de ese dios caiga sobre Shun por eso no despierta sus poderes.

**¿Quiénes son los personajes nuevos?**

Shinatora, Ishimatsu, Ryuji, Kiku y Jun son personajes de otro manga de Kurumada-sensei llamado Ring ni kakeru. Que también fue llevado al anime.

Kurumada retoma muchas de sus ideas de Ring ni Kakeru en Saint Seiya pues fue escrito antes. Como por ejemplo Kiku. En la historia, al morir su padre, Kiku y su hermano menor Ryuji se van a casa de su tío pues su madre no tiene como mantenerlos. Kiku se hace cargo de Ryuji como una madre y es ella quien le enseña a boxear. Kurumada lo retoma en Saint Seiya, Seika se hace cargo de Seiya como si fuera su madre y por largo tiempo nos tuvo en duda en si Marín su maestra, era Seika.

Por eso quería tener a Kiku en este fic y con relación a Seiya. Además ella y Jun son la única pareja que le conozco a Kurumada, a quienes los caso. Las tres historias que le conozco, Saint Seiya, Fuma no Kojiro y Ring ni Kakeru, siempre ha habido mujeres enamoradas de los protagonistas, pero ninguna logra ennoviarse. Kiku en cambio logró llevarse a Jun al altar. El anime empieza precisamente con Kiku con su vestido de novia, en la iglesia esperando, el padre le pregunta a Kiku si su novio va a llegar, pues ya está retrazado. Kiku explica que Jun y Ryuji están peleando por el titulo de campeón de box que en cuanto terminen se presentaran. El padre está asombrado de que el mismo día en que se disputan el campeonato piensen celebrar la boda. Entonces nos ponen "varios años antes" y empieza el anime. XD.

Me río, y me río de sólo imaginarme a Ryuji todo golpeado por Jun, entregando a su hermana en el altar y a Jun todo golpeado por Ryuji recibiendo a su novia. Al final todo queda en familia.

**¿Jun realmente se llevó a Seiya con un manicurista, un estilista y un diseñador de imagen?**

Jun: Claro que sí, no iba a llevarlo todo zarrapastroso a mi casa, iba arruinarme toda la decoración. Mientras vivía bajo mi techo, Seiya lucía como modelo de revista. Mi personal se encargaba de que siempre se viera cool, buen mozo y arrebatador de corazones. Entiendan, una diosa me pidió que cuidara de él y el gran súper estrella Jun Kensaki no se iba a quedar corto en esa empresa.

Seiya: Me sentía muñequito de aparador mientras viví allí.

Jun: Claro, además comías langosta en bandeja de oro y aun así te fuiste.

Seiya: Necesito a Saori.

La autora: Jun, puedes decir mi dialogo favorito.

Jun: Claro, "Hasta puedo enamorar a las mujeres del enemigo, esto es ser una autentica superestrella"

La autora: ¡Ah! Siento que me tiemblan las rodillas. Jun tu sí que eres una súper estrella.

-XD Jun me encanta, recuerdan cuando por primera vez apareció Shun y las mujeres del público que presenciaban el torneo galáctico enloquecieron, bueno pues Shun se queda corto a lado de Jun, la fanaticada que le pone Kurumada es bárbara y reteinmensa, además Jun si les coquetea a sus fans. Pobre Kiku lo que tiene que aguantar.

Gomen nasai, perdón, que me perdone todo el mundo mundial, se me cae la cara de vergüenza, hace un año que no actualizaba este fic. Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai. De verdad perdón, sé que no me la merezco pero perdón.

Por festejo del cumple de Ikki, ya hizo su aparición en este fic. Ikki anda alerta cuidando a su tesoro.

_**Liluel Azul**_

_**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**_

_**12 de Agosto del 2013**_


End file.
